Darkened Memories
by LearaCuroe
Summary: Mara has had darkness covered dreams ever since she was a child. Only darkness lived in her dreams. Mara is ill with a rare disease that no one seems to know how to cure. She wants to go with Sora and the gang...[full summary inside] SoraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Word from Leara -- **_Well well, thank you all for joining me in the little story known as Darkened Memoires. I bet it sucks huh. yeah it dose go ahead tell me you hate it. Tell me you love it I don't care. What the point anyway...okay I'm going to stop now. Anyway here's chapter one. I'm up to chapter three right now but I don't think I'll post it just yet. I would like to see at least one feed back before posting the next chapter. I more then likely will post it anyway since I kind of feel like it._

**Background info -- **_Mara has had pich black dreams ever since she was a child. Only darkness lived in her dreams, and every night they made her cry. Mara is ill weak really. She wants to go with Sora and the gang to look for other worlds but she knows she'll never be able to keep up. But what happens when that large black monster wants to 'save her' from what? The drakness of her heart? From her loving friends? Or maybe its her dreams...Sora/Rikuxooc_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything made by Disney/Square Enix._

* * *

Darkened Memories

Chapter One: Introductions

"Huh?" I said staring at the bright blue sky above me.

"Now why is it that you are blue?" I asked "I know that that your blue to our eyes, but what color are you really. Maybe your not even blue to begin with. Maybe to another race or on another planet, your not the color I see. Then if you are not the blue that we all know then you must really be…red…" I pointed towards the sky with determination pasted on my pale face.

There was silence around me as I seceded to speak. Then without warning I let out a loud chest rattling laugh. I doubled over taking my feet out of the water and huddled them close my chest, but regretted it quickly. The boat I happened to be sitting in began to rock, causing me to shriek and to gab the side of where my back had once been.

My body stiffened letting my short black hair fall into my face. The rocking slowed to a quick stop. Very slowly I let go of the boat and resting my back agent it again so the rocking would not continue.

"See sky look what you did. I almost fell in the water." I exclaimed to the heavens. As if responding to my meaningless words the wind stared to pick up. I let out a gasp of fright grabbing a hold to the boards on either side of me, the place where I should have been sitting, instead of on the boat floor with my feet hanging over the side in the water and my back against the other side.

The boat began to slowly be pushed towards the shore by the wind and the waves. With my eyes narrowed I reached over to gab the ors just in case, but as smart as I was, I had set them just out of my reach. _Just my luck_

Just then my boat slammed into something causing me to bounce and smash my back into the boat again. In reflex I reached around and grabbed my back in pain.

"Owww, that hurt." I announced to the boat I was sitting in. "Never piss off the sky." I told myself making a note to never do that again. I looked above me and saw the dock.

"Oh man. Did I get lodged in the pillars of the dock…again?" I looked to my side and sure enough there was the end of the boat completely lodged in between the polls that held the dock up. _I don't see how I always do that._

"Oh well…time to get unstuck." Very slowly with my wind swept hair I moved to the very end of my boat. Still sitting on the floor I grabbed the end of dock with both hands and set one foot on the pillar. Taking a deep breath I pushed.

Very quickly the boat came lose. But so did the other side. The boat veered trying to move under the dock completely. I let out a squeak or gasp (it was hard to tell) of surprise. Holding the dock tighter the boat jerked causing my weak arms to scream in protest. I groaned looking at my unevenly tanned arms.

"I just can't win today can I?" I asked myself as I started to pull myself to the left pillar. I moved slowly, my arms already hurt which was to be excepted, but I really didn't want to tare another ligament again and I don't want to get a splinter. Once near enough I ringed my arms around the pillar, I reminded myself of when I was little and hugging someone's leg. Then I pulled the boat so it sat comfortable next to its companions.

I let out a sigh tying the boat to the same pillar I had just been attached to. Standing in the boat I stared at my bare feet with a dazed look. Then I reached up and held onto my upper arm. It still stung. _I'm going to have to be careful._ I thought to myself, _If I don't then I'll really regent it later._

At that moment the waves moved my boat and causing me to come to my sences. I turned my head to see the one man type boats that were very similar to mine.

"I think that's there boats…" I said with a pause. "That's definitely Kairi's." I said looking at the boat closest to me. Still looking at the boat I slowly climbed out of my own boat onto the dock.

"They must be at the raft then." I said speaking out my thoughts once again. With a few seconds of pause I swiftly turned, my short ebony colored hair following. I began to walk toward the east side of the shore. But before I could get to even the steps of the dock I realized.

"Oh, my shoes!" I said quickly running back to my boat and grabbing my slip on's, then setting them on the wooden boards of the dock, I slipped them on.

After tapping the toe of my shoe, on the wood boards I looked at my watch that was strapped tightly to my wrist. I took a moment to read the hands.

"Oh no it's a lot later then I thought." I almost yelled taking off, jumping on to the sand heading towards the east shore, losing my shoe as soon as I started running on the soft sand.

"I can not believe it's as late as it is." I was under the bridge now ready to turn the corner but was put to an unexpected stop. The next thing I knew was that, I was now on the ground and something heave was on top of me. I was dazed by the air suddenly being knocked out of me. _What the hell was that_

"Oh no, Mai are you okay?" A girl's voice asked. She sounded worried, but I think I would be worried to if I just saw something ram into one of my friends…oh wait no I would have found that funny.

"Ya know Selphie I don' think that she is, I don' think I'd be either if Tidus fell on me." I felt that same unwanted and unneeded weight move until it rolled off of me.

"Ha ha very funny Wakka, Mara are you okay?" It was another boy, I still felt dazed and winded. When I was fully sure what was going on, I opened my eyes to find a pare of bluish green eyes staring at me. In the background I could see other sets of eyes as well.

In reflex I used my hand to push the set of eyes away form me. I heard of groan of protest. I looked at the eyes again. It was just Tidus, the blond haired wonder. He was normal to say the least, but a bit hot headed but a very, very good person at heart. He was a really good friend.

Wait, why was my hand on his face?

"Oh sorry Tidus," I apologized moving my hand away form the boy. I looked up at the two other teen that were standing behind the blond.

The first was the tallest and the oldest of all of the teens on the island or rather the oldest teen that bothered to go to the island any more, Wakka. Not only was he the oldest but was one of the most weirdness dressed person on the islands, and not even including his hair.

Then there was the shortest of the group and I was pretty sure she was the youngest…but I might be wrong. After all I wasn't that much younger then Riku, and Riku was only the second oldest because of Wakka.

Selphie…she was another strange one. Her favorite color was yellow, which was very easy to tell from her out fit. She loved any kind of romance out there and she loved to jump rope.

"Nah it's okay. I was kind of excepting that." Tidus said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. I gave the boy a small but sweet smile, not able to think of anything to say. I sat up using my hands for support, looking at the small group.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" I asked staring at there strange smiles. All of teens looked at each other, there smiles vanishing.

"No there's nothing." All three said at the same time. I narrowed my eyes, raising an eyebrow with it.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were going to throw me a party or something." I said without much thought, "But that can't be the case, now can it, after all none of you know when my birthday is, so I don't really have to worry." I said standing up dusting off the unwanted sand that was sticking to my clothes. It was true I never told any of my fiends when my birthday was. Well they never really asked at first, and I was hopping that they never would. But recently they had been asking me about it and every time I would change the subject. I didn't want to celebrate the day I was born…a day that I didn't even know.

"So what are you planning?"

"Were not planning anything really." They again said in unison. My eye brow rose even higher, my hands moved to my hips.

"Right?"

"Really!" they were getting desperate now. I let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Okay, fine, whatever." I said waving my hand to them, "Have any of you seen Sora and the others?" I asked deciding to change the subject.

"Nah, I havn' seen em?"

"I haven't"

"They must be on the other side of the island." Tidus finished pointing to was door where I was heading before I had been knocked over.

"Okay thanks. See you guys later." I said giving them a small wave walking off, "Oh and bye Selphie." I said quickly before she could say anything. I what you could say ran for it. I pulled the door open and ran though it. Once the door was closed I let out a sigh leaning against it. _I'm tired…_ my mind told me in first person. I smiled, starting to feel the tiredness my mind had the decency to show me.

I looked around hopping to find Riku hanging around the area in hopes I could try to convince him to carry me…ha ha ha I normally don't do that, but I just didn't want to walk right now, some how I persuaded my legs to move over to the edge of the small bit of land that there was and I sat down, letting my legs hang over the side.

"I don't want to walk over there…" I said looking over the bridge, "At least not over the bridge. It's broken apart anyway." I sighed staring at the blue coated sea.

_…I'd better stay awake, if I fall asleep again then I mite not wake up for a while. The sun would have gone down before I would even wake up again. _I knew that I was worrying to much, but it was true none the less. I knew that Kairi or someone else would fine me and wake me up or just take me home.

I hated that.

I hated it that I could keep up, I hated that I was never like the others, I hated it that I was forced to be left out of the games and everything that the rest of the teens got to do. I wonder if any of them really know what's wrong with me.

"MARA!" if I could have I would have jumped out of my own skin. I turned to the person that had sounded my name.

"SORA, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed at the boy so far away form me. I saw the browned haired boy laugh although I could not hear it.

"Sorry." He yelled back. "Do you need help?" He asked holding his hands over his mouth again to propjet his voice. I was about to say yes but I just could bring myself to asked for help again.

"No, I'm okay." I said forcing a smile. I turned my head to face the sea again.

Sora, how to define Sora, oh I know, he's one of the most best friends that you can ever have. His spiky brown hair only added to the "I'm an awesome friend" factor. As did his unique out fit.

"Come on Mara." Again I wanted to just jump out of my own skin, "You can say that you can't walk any more. We all know that you get tired easy." Damn Sora and his big heart. I stared up at the bright eyed boy as he gave me one of his heart raising smiles. Damn he was walk fast, some how Sora had walked over the bridge before I could even notice. The boy reached out a hand to help me up. I stared at the hand then sighed grabbing a hold and forced my body to stand.

"There see that wasn't so bad huh." Sora said his grin widening. I just could help it, I could stop it so I smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Ha that's what I thought." Sora said as he began to drag me over to the bridge. Oh no.

"Sora I can't…" but he cut me off.

"Don't worry Mai I'll take care of it just relax and catch your breath." Again damn Sora and his big heart

"But Sora I can't jump right now."

"Don't worry about it"

"But Sora…"

"Come on Mara, don't you trust me?"

"You sound like Riku."

"No I don't."

"You so sure?"

"Yes." We had made it to the first broken part of the bridge. Sora let go of my hand and dropped to his knee.

"Come on and get on, Riku and Kairi are worried about you." Sora said looking back at me.

_He wants me to get on his back._ I thought to myself. To tell the truth I only let Riku give me a piggy back ride, that way I didn't have to worry about being to heave for anyone else. Sora was one of those people.

"Sora I…"

"Don't worry about it Mara. Let's just hurry before Riku starts looking for you to. I told him I would bring you back. I really don't want him to come looking when he doesn't have to." Sora said still in the same position. I made a face ready to protest, but Sora wasn't going to have that.

The boy stood up walking towards to me he grabbed both my arms and ringed them around his neck. I was so ready to protest and fight back, but I think I fell into a slight state of shook…well more surprise then anything. He grabbed my legs around my knees and hosted my up higher on to his back. After getting comfortable Sora began to walk forward jumping over the broken bridge.

The guilt had started to sink in around me. I hated that they thought they had to do this for me. I wasn't worth it. Why didn't any of them see that?

"Mara, do you even eat?" Sora asked suddenly I moved my head to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"You're so light, you'd think you weighed only ten pounds." I narrowed my eyes lightly smacking the teen on the side of his head.

"I don't weigh ten pounds." I said defensively.

"Then how much do you weigh?"

"None of your business."

"Aw come on I won't tell."

"I don't care it's none of your business."

"You're no fun Mai." Sora's grin was still there, to this day I don't understand how he was able to keep the smile on all the time. I can't remember a time when he didn't have that smile. (Not counting the times when he was little and scrapped his knee)

Sora turned the last corner and hoped down on to the sandy shore. I pressed my eyes into his solder. I knew what was coming and I really didn't want Riku and Kairi doting over me in worry.

…

….

…...

Nothing happened. I looked up there was the raft but no one on it.

"Where's Riku and Kairi?" I asked,

"I don't know," he said looking around, "they must have went looking for you." Sora walked towards the raft, "Where were you any way, I could find you at all and I checked where you were before and you weren't there. For a minute I thought that you were still at home."

"I was in my boat." I said quietly. Why didn't any of them check the water by the dock.

"Did you fall asleep?" Sora asked, I could hear the worry in his tone.

"No…well not really, I dozed off." Damn guilt

"You should be careful Mara. I you fall asleep on the water you mite get swept away." Sora said in worry again.

"I know, I try not to, I…just can't help it." I said sounding guilty, with a little sadness on the side into his back.

"Don't worry about it. Just next time tie the boat to the dock." I laughed.

"Okay." I said with a smile.

Sora dropped down on his knee and let go of my legs. I gained my balance and let go of the brown haired teen. Sora stood and looked around trying to find his other missing friends, while I leaned my back against the flag pole.

"Uh…Sora you can go look for them if you want. They must be wondering where we are?" I said with the fake smile I had mastered so well. Sora turned to look at me.

"You sure?" he asked, it was out of habit.

"Yeah, go ahead." I said making a motion to shoo him away "Don't worry about me. I'm not going anywhere." I reassured.

"Uh…okay…" He said reluctantly "I'll be right back." Sora said running in the direction he had just come. Before I knew it he was gone. I stared after him for a moment then faced forward so I could shift my knees till they were against my chest. I rested my head on top of them, ringing my hands under my knees.

I slowly turned my head where Sora had left making sure he was gone. Once I was more or less sure I shut my eyes.

i I wonder when I should tell them that I'm not going to go with them/i I asked with a sigh. I truly wanted to go with the people that I considered friends, but I knew that I would never have the energy to keep up with them. You see I was unnaturally weak. A lot of people thought that I mite have been born prematurely. But I didn't think so. My brain worked fine it was just my stamina. My stamina was very low. Walking around this very island once was as high as my stamina would go. After that I have to sit down.

But there is something else wrong with me and all of my friends had seen it for them selves. I of course lied to them about it. I wouldn't be able to stand it if they tried to take care of me any more then they already did. If I told them the truth then they would probably go as far as to make me stay at home and never leave, and I couldn't so that, going out to the island every day was the only thing keeping my stamina as high as it was.

I waited for Sora to come back for a while and when my energy finally had retuned, I had started cutting the unnecessary branches off of the logs that had not yet been tied on to the raft. Nothing happened as I sat there only the sounds of the waves kept me company. I slowly ran my hand over the wood, pleased to find that it had been cut perfectly.

I sat the log on the raft and moved to the next one, but before I was able to grab a hold of it a voice stopped me

"Mara," It said loudly but it wasn't enough to scare me. I turned to the voice, I sat for a moment and my face grew into a smile.

"Hey, Riku." I said rising my arm waving.

Riku the silver haired teen that was good at everything. It was funny Riku and Sora were rivals ever since they were little, I remember it all so well. I would always sit on the side lines and watch as those two fought over completely random things, like who was going to sit in the front seat on the bus, who was going to get the last bit of chocolate someone had brought, or even who was going to walk into the secret place first. I even think they used to fight over me…at least before Kairi came along.

Riku jumped down form the many coconut trees that lined the entrance which was set high up above them. Once on the ground Riku all but ran towards me with a light anxious look in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked quickly once he had gotten close enough. I smiled.

"Nothing, I just dozed off in my boat." I said knowing what he was talking about. He let out a sigh of aggravation.

"You know that's not a good idea Mara." Riku said running his hand down his face. My smile widen to a grin.

"I know Riku. Sora has already given me that lecture today." I said sweetly. This wasn't going to last long I knew that, as long as I kept a smile on my face Riku would drop the subject all together.

"Sigh…figures. Just be careful next time okay?" He told me running a hand though his hair, right on cue. I nodded in understanding. I wanted to laugh so badly but held back the temptation.

"Um…so where's Sora and Kairi?" I asked.

"Have no idea. I think Kairi was in the tree house the last time I checked. I was in the secret place when Sora found me." I started up at him

"Why were you in there?"

"Looking for you."

"Since when do I go into that cave?" He shrugged

"Don't know? Just wanted to make sure."

"Oh…" I'm going to start wishing that guilt didn't exist if this doesn't stop.

It's true that Riku and I don't talk a lot when we are together. We have always been like that. Most of the time we will only say one word sentences, a simple 'yes' or 'no' after a question was the best for us. We would talk like that all the time; it was just how we were…no that's how we are.

"HEY!" Oh there's Sora. I turned my head to face the voice I knew so well and sure enough there he was with Kairi by his side.

"Took you guys long enough to show up, what were you doing sharing a paopu fruit or something?" Riku asked, forcing the smile off his face. I could help but laugh as Sora stated to freak out.

"Of course we weren't!" I could see Sora's anxious sweat running down his face. Riku could always get Sora riled up.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Riku said letting a smirk pass his face, "You're so up tight Sora." Kairi just smiled as I did.

Time pasted slowly the rest of the day. We spent the entire time finishing the raft. I didn't move away from it. I did what I had been doing early, cutting off the branches of the logs that were to be used for the raft.

Once I was finished with a log Riku would tie it to the rest of the logs. Sora was running around getting the supplies that I had would have pointed out. Kairi was helping Riku tie the logs together and helping me out with my job, soon after the sun had set in the western sky.

"I'm back." Sora yelled running with what seemed like the tenth log that day, sitting under his arm. Sora walked over the raft and sat next to me, the log in his lap.

"I'm beat." Sora fell backwards onto the wood boards "Can we call it a day?" Sora said looking over at Riku. He seemed reluctant to answer.

"Yeah Riku lets call it a day. We can finish the raft tomorrow, we're no where near done. We won't be able to finish before the sun sets." I said tiring to convince him to say yes. I felt as tired at Sora looked.

Riku seemed to be contemplating on an answer, then after a moment's silence.

"Sigh…Alright, we'll finish tomorrow." Riku told us giving in, although I could tell he was tired to.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked. Sora and I stared at Kairi in shook,

"Kairi no," Sora yelled frantic "If you say that then he'll want us to stay longer!" Sora was waving his arm franticly staring at Kairi. She laughed

"Okay I'll shut up." She said waving her hand to her brown haired friend. Sora let out a sigh.

"Well if you put it that way Kairi, I think you have a good idea let's just finish as much as we can until the sun sets." Riku said shutting his eyes. I turned my wide eyes to him

"Riku how could you?" I said holding my hands to my chest in mock hurt.

"Yeah Riku, we've been working all day, we're tired. Come on Riku let's just go home." Sora pleaded in a whiny tone. Riku laughed opening his eyes looking at the younger boy near him.

"Alright, how can I say no to those faces?" He said standing up. Both Sora and I looked at each other and saw that we both had puppy dog looks. We stared at each other for a moment then began to laugh. Riku and Kairi were laughing with us.

"Alright let's go Mr. and Mrs. Whiny." Riku said walking past us, "You to Kairi." Kairi laughed standing up.

"Yeah you two lets go." She said her hands behind her back. Sora and I stared after them

"That's just plain mean Riku." I yelled standing up, Sora by my side.

"Yeah Riku!" Sora yelled after him. All Riku did was raise a hand waving it back and forth. I opened my mouth in shock.

"Riku," I yelled at his back. I narrowed my eyes at the teen then followed, Sora close behind me. "Riku, would you stop for a second?" I said to his back once again, I walked past Kairi my anger flaring.

"Riku stop," Again he ignored me. I glared at his back "That's it." I said quietly then ran forward.

"Mara," I heard Kairi yell but it was too late. I jumped onto Riku's back in a last attempted to have him look at me. What I hadn't taken into account was that Riku was just about to jump the broken bridge. So he jumped short. The next thing I knew was that I was knee deep in water.

"Mara! Riku! Are you two okay!?" I opened my eyes and looked at Riku's back that was now right in my face. I let go almost once falling backward

"Oh my god Riku I'm so sorry." I said my hands planted over my mouth. He just sat there. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were going to jump. I'm so sorry." I said though my fingers. I saw Riku shake his head getting out the excess water. I began to repeat myself

"I'm so sorry." That was all I could think to say. Over an over I would repeat those three words. I could stop myself, it was like an old habit I didn't know I had. Every time I did something like this I would apologize over and over again with no real end.

Then I felt a hand of my shoulder. I looked up just realizing that I had bowed my head. Riku had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about it." He said simply, then there was a splash.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked looking us over. I turned to face him and smiled

"I'm okay." I said feeling my voice crack. Oh god was I about to cry? I quickly rubbed my hand to my eyes making sure the premature tears were gone.

"Yeah were fine, but that did hurt." Riku said standing up holding his back. "Jess I feel like an old man." Riku said starching his arms. I quickly stood up making sure not to let Sora help me. I had done enough today.

"Um…let's go." I said with a smile. Quickly walking past the two boys I jumped onto the small island I had been on earlier. I turned around to face them

"Come on Kairi, let's go." I yelled holding a hand over my mouth. Kairi stared at me then gave me a nod of understanding. She jumped over the rest of the bridge till she was next to me. I could see Riku and Sora both looking at each other with confused looks. I turned away from them quickly and walked with Kairi to the exit.

"Is something wrong Mara?" Kairi asked as we walked through the door. I shook my head.

"Nope, nothing at all." I said not being fully truthful. The guilt was creeping up on me again. I was wondering why Riku didn't get mad at me for doing that. He wasn't one to keep his temper **that** well.

"You're so lucky Mara." Kairi said suddenly

"What?" I said looking at her. "How's that?"

"Well…you're the only one who could ever get away with something like that with Riku. He treats you like some lost sister." She told me with a smile "You must be so happy."

Her words sounded sincere but I knew that those words were not true. I know that Riku only pitied me, pitied my illness.

_Oh Kairi you're so modest_ I told myself with a smile. This red haired girl was always so kind, just like Sora. To was so hard to ever pretend that she could ever be mean…not that she was.

I had always loved Kairi's red hair. She looked like she belonged on the island along with the others, unlike me and my black hair and gray eyes.

"You think so…" I asked. She nodded. "I see. I never looked at it that way." I said honestly.

"Well you should have, silly." She said with a laugh

"ha ha, maybe your right?"

"Of course I am."

"Kairi…"

"ha ha ha," I looked at the boards of the stairs to the dock, once they had come into my line of vision. I let out a yawn.

"Lets just go home, get some rest, and then wake up early to come back to finish the raft." I said to the girl next to me.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Mara." She said smiling as she got into her boat. I shortly followed.

"Same here." I said to her then looked over at the two boys running towards us. I let out a laugh. "See you tomorrow Sora, Riku." I yelled my arms in the air waving. I laughed again then I reached around me to grab the ors. I set them in my lap then began to untie the rope that held my boat in place. Now the rope sat on the bottom of my boat. I slowly set my ors in the water and slowly began to row towards the island shore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Word form Leara -- **_Hey it's been a while since I posted anything up on here so I just felt like posting something up. I have up to chapter four done but five isn't going to well sadly. I'll try to finish it soon but can give any promises. _

_This Chapter is short compared to my others, but it mostly a filler chapter anyway. _

**Background info -- **_Mara has had pich black dreams ever since she was a child. Only darkness lived in her dreams, and every night that darkness caused her to cry. Mara is ill with a rare disease_ _that no one seems to know how to cure. (They say it's only a bad heart) She wants to go with Sora and the gang to look for other worlds, but she knows she'll never be able to keep up with her weak body. But what happens when that large black monster wants to 'save her' but from what? The drakness of her heart? From her loving friends? Or maybe its her dreams...Sora/Rikuxooc_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything made by Disney/Square Enix._

* * *

Darkened Memories (kh1)

Chapter Two: Work Day

"_Hello…" My voice echoed through the thick darkness. _

_No answer, I was alone, as to be expected. I always seem to be alone, especially in this darkness._

"_Why won't anyone answer me?" I asked the void ahead of me, again nothing. I let out a sigh of sadness as I sat down onto the ground hugging my knees. I stared forward at the darkness. There was nothing ahead of me…just darkness._

"_Is this what my heart really looks like? Or is this my soul." I narrowed my eyes to my knees. "Am I such a heartless person?" Gritting my teeth I pressed my eyes onto my knees. I held back the tears that were coming to my eyes in vain, soon after they began to over flow onto my knees._

"_Why can't I escape this darkness?"_

* * *

A lazy grown slipped through my lips as I rolled over onto my side. In my light sleep I moved my arm to sit under my head for comfort. For some reason my bed wasn't as comfortable as it usually was. But my mind couldn't understand why in such an early hour.

_Stupid sun, go away_… My tired mind told the bright light that was penetrating my closed eye lids.

I forced my legs to bring them selves closer to my chest. My bed had gotten smaller since yesterday. It's a lot sturdier to. Slowly my sleep clouded brain was starting to understand what was going on around me.

I jumped up onto my hands and looked down at what I had thought to be my bed, it wasn't. Underneath my pale finger were light brown boards. It was the bottom of my boat. I blinked down at it.

"When did…?" I asked without finishing the sentence, I already knew the answer. It was afternoon I knew it was, the sun had moved over closer to the western sky. It was easy to tell what happened by that same sun. Earlier that day I had gotten up, walked out of my house -after doing my morning routine- gone to the dock and rowed to the small island.

I looked around me and was surprised to see that I was paying attention to Sora's warning. I had tied my boat to the dock like a good little girl then fallen asleep. Wow I listened to Sora…Note: Don't tell anyone, especially Tidus and Wakka.

I let out a tired laugh rolling over so my feet could sit flat on the ground of the boat. I grabbed the sweater I had used as a blanket and slipped my arms inside, but stopped as I reached down to zip it up. Looking at the old worn down sweater now, I think I had some sentimental value that's why I kept it for so long.

My foster parents must hate this old thing by now. It was the only sweater I would wear. They would often ask my why I kept wearing it every time I walked out the door, at least my mom did.

I jumped out of my boat with no real grace. I was never that graceful any way. I looked around to see if any one was around I didn't see any one at first. But that changed quickly. Down in the sand close to the dock was Sora. I let out a low laugh

"Lazy," Was all I said. _I'm one to talk. _Sora was asleep just like I had been just moments ago. His arms were spread out away from his body; his legs were in a similar position. It almost looked like he was going to make a snow angle in the tan colored sand.

I couldn't help but smile at the boy before me. I looked down at my feet for a moment to make sure that I had my shoes, once confirmed I hopped down from the dock to the sand almost falling over in my attempt. I almost always fall over when ever I jumped off the dock…who did that? How is it possible to fall over just by jumping off a stupid dock to get to the ground…

I guess it's only me.

I quietly walked over to the sleeping boy with a grin spread on my thin lips, once close enough I hovered over the boy with mischievous eyes. I looked down at him and all evil thoughts left my mind. _He looks peaceful._ my thoughts told me as Sora's chest moved up and down with his breathing. I let out a sigh sitting back on my legs.

"I hate it that I can never bug you when you're like this Sora." I spoke out to the sleeping teen in aggravation and of mild sadness. In the boys dream like state he began to mumble. I looked down with interest, I had no idea that Sora spoke while sleeping. I had just learned something new today.

"Sha…don't…dark…snore" I made a face at his wonderful show of tiredness.

"Sigh…oh Sora, if you're going to do something interesting, then make interesting." I said running my hands through my hair. I looked down at him with interest and he began to mumble again. It was like before, only parts of words and random noises that he decided to make.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." I thought out loud. Then shaking my head I looked up, I was shocked to Kairi walking towards us. I smiled and waved at her. She seemed to notice me and smiled as well. She picked up speed and finally stopped near Sora's head.

"There you two are, we're suppose to be working on the raft." She informed me

"I just got here" I said defensibly know full well it was a lie. Kairi then looked at Sora with a sigh.

"Lazy bum," She said with a laugh, "How long has he been asleep?" She asked me.

I shrugged.

"I don't know," I answered honestly "more then likely, not much longer then me. I don't remember seeing when I got here." Kairi eyes narrowed at me

"You were asleep to?" She asked me. I laughed nervously and she sighed "Oh well." She smiled walking around Sora so she was next to me behind his head. Then she looked down right into Sora's closed eyes.

I looked at her in confusion as Sora began to mumble in his sleep. Again none of it was real words. _What is she doing?_ I asked looking up at her. Kairi took a deep breath

"Sora you lazy bum wake up." She told his sleeping form. I blinked at her in mild shook. I should have figured that Kairi would wake him…he was a 'lazy bum' after all.

I guess I would have thought she would let him sleep like I was, but then again me and Kairi are two different people. Kairi like most girls like to be a girl and do girl things. Me on the other hand was almost shunned by girls, because I like to do boy things like spar.

I have my own weapon, well two weapons really. I have a pole that I use when I even had the energy to fight any of the boys on the island. It was a simple wooden pole almost like a baton, but used for hitting instead of doing tricks. The pole was a great disadvantage for me on the sandy beach. One of my best moves was to use the pole and pole-vault over my enemy, and well you just can't do that on sand.

My other weapon was my rapier. For some reason I'm really good with a rapier. I took fencing lessons when I was younger, -After begging my parents to let me- and after the first few lessons they bumped me up a few levels saying I had 'great talent' or 'a real knack for it'. It was almost like I had known how to use the weapon for my entire life. Apparently I was good enough to go to this weird tournament in gods knows where. I quit after they tired to make me go.

The rapier that I owned now sits in a glass case on my wall, away from the touch of dust. I never used the real sword since I quit fencing. I just loved the weapon and wanted to know how to use it, not that I ever would. Nothing ever did happened on these islands anyway.

I looked down at Sora as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He laid there for a moment staring at the sky then he sat up not noticing the two girl's right behind him. The brunet stared at the sea for a moment then yawned falling back on the sand right in to Kairi's gaze.

"Woah!" Sora said in surprise jumping up into a sitting position. I held back my laugh. He turned over on to his knees. Kairi bent down with a smile and laughed.

"Give me a break Kairi." Sora said lazily. Kairi strained up

"Sora you laze bum." She said looking at the sky for a moment then back at her friend. "I knew that I would find you snoozing down here."

I couldn't hold back my laugh anymore, But Sora droned out my laugh with his attempt at redeeming himself

"No, this huge black thing swallowed me up, I couldn't breath I couldn't-ow." He was cut off by Kairi's hand making contact with his head in a swift hard tap. Kairi bent down again looking Sora in the eye

"Are you still dreaming?" She asked him. I was wondering that myself Sora must still be half way in dream land if he was talking about something swallowing him. [1 Sora looked at Kairi then quickly to me as if just noticing my presence. With that quick glance he turned back to face Kairi his head bowed.

"It wasn't a dream! Or was it? I don't know." He sounded almost ashamed. "What was that place? So bizarre…" I stared at him not sure what to say.

"Yeah sure." I heard Kairi say holding her hands behind her back walking past Sora to the edge of the shore. Sora gaze followed her as did mine.

"Say Kairi, what was your home town like? You know like where you grew up." Sora asked. I looked down at the teen with a small frown.

"Sora she's already talked to us about this." I said in a mater a faked tone. He turned to face me.

"…She did?" He asked rubbing the back of his head "I don't remember." He said with a smile.

"She's right. I've told you before I don't remember." Kairi said her back to us.

"Nothing at all?" Sora asked her. I could tell he was slightly embarrassed by his lack of good memory, I couldn't figure out why though, I guess it was because he wasn't like me and Kairi and had just arrived on the island with no memory of our lives before that. But I had a reason, I was only maybe five when I wondered on to the island all alone with no one by my side or memories to keep me company.

"Nothing." Kairi said to the sea.

"Don't you ever want to go back?" _well of course she wants to go back, Sora. It was her birth home after all._ I said to myself looking at the him in astonishment

"Hmmm, well I'm happy here." Kairi told us,

"Really," Sora said

"But you know I wouldn't mind going to see it." I smiled at the girl in understanding.

"I'd like to see it too along with any other worlds out there." Sora said with a smile "I want to see 'em all." Kairi then turned to face the two of us.

"So what are we waiting for?" I was tempted to say something like how I wasn't planning on going, anything that wouldn't be a lie, but I couldn't muster up the strength or the courage. It was only the two of them, I could just let it out easy then tell Riku on my own. But I couldn't do that, I just wasn't brave enough.

"Hey," Sounded a voice. I turned to face it without much thought. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" I smiled "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." It was Riku and he was holding a log that must be going to be used for the raft. I smiled at him standing up next to Kairi. Riku walk towards us throwing the log for Sora to catch. Sora apparently wasn't excepting this since he over reacted when the log came his way. Kairi giggled as did I.

"And you two are just a lazy as he is." I only smiled at him, while Kairi held the back of her head with a laugh,

"So you noticed." Then with a nod she made a small jump in excitement "Come on we'll finish it together. I'll race you." I looked over at Kairi in astonishment _She can't be serious?_ I asked my self my eyes wide.

"Huh" Sora said

"What, are you kidding?" Riku finished sitting down.

"Kairi," I said looking at her.

Kairi giggled at the three of us. She then held her hands over her mouth and yelled "Ready. Go!" There was a small pause I had a good guess on what was going too happened next and I think that Kairi did to. Then without warning the two boys jumped up and began to run towards the opposite side of the shore. I quickly followed, it was out of reflex then out of desire. Kairi close behind.

"You guys are too competitive." I yelled at them with a laugh. I heard the two of them laugh, speeding up.

The rest of the day was spent getting supplies for the raft, like getting more logs and rope to tie them together, stuff like that. Nothing much happened. The only thing that had been interesting was Sora changing almost everyone on the island to duel.

Even at the end of the day all the four of us did was sit on the paopu tree and talk. I sat on a small part of the tree that was underneath the true tree. It protruded out slightly just enough for me to sit on. To my right, Sora and Kairi where sitting on the bent paopu tree. Kairi's feet were close to my head just enough so she could kick me if she wished.

Sora was sitting next to her farthest from me next to Kairi. That was Sora's favorite spot to sit on the tree, it was very easy for him to just spin onto his back and rest his head on the trunk of the tree. I even saw Sora sleep there a few times. I had to admit it was a comfortable spot. Even Riku knew it was a nice place to sleep. It was rare but on a few occasions the three of us would catch Riku sleeping on the tree as well.

Riku, unlike the rest of us, was standing next to me, his arms crossed and leaning against the truck of the bent tree.

The four of us sat –excluding Riku- on the tree for what seemed like hours. All we did was just stare at the setting sun. I had to say it was beautiful today, it hit the horizon just right and made the sea sparkle reminding me of when the light hit cracked glass. Then Sora spoke out his thoughts. I was sure that they had been kicking through his mind all day

"So," he drew out "Kairi's home is out there somewhere right?" he asked looking over at Riku.

"Could be," He started "We'll never now just by staying here." I looked up at him raising an eyebrow.

"But how far can a raft take us?" Sora said leaning over to so he could see Riku better.

"Who knows? If we have to we'll think of something else" Riku still had his arms crossed.

"So, Suppose you get to another world." Kairi said looked at Riku. She let out a laugh then continued "What would you do there?"

"Hmmm Well I haven't really thought about it." He answered truthfully "It just…I've wondered why we're here on this island. If there any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds…Then ours is just a piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended us somewhere else, Right?" He looked over the rest of us waiting for answer.

I looked at him in shock. I quickly covered it bringing my face to a blank state. I didn't know that Riku had put so much thought in this. Now I really felt bad. By going I was going to end up ruining there trip. I kept that thought in my mind I refused to let my mind wander to those small possibilities, different alternatives, just different reasons to go. I could go if I didn't do this or I just didn't do that, no I can't change my mind now, I would only cause them trouble.

"I don't know?" Sora said twirling onto his back so he could lay back on the tree his hands resting behind his head acting as a pillow.

"Exactly," Riku said finally uncrossing his arms "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing." I looked up at Kairi feeling her body move as she shook her head "It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You've been thing a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked staring at the older teen.

"Thanks to you." Riku said turning to face her "If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this." I could help but look away it was Riku's moment with Kairi weather we where there or not, "Kairi, Thanks."

Kairi gave him one small laugh

"You're welcome."

While I looked at my knees I noticed my watch. I stared at it with interest, at least to the onlookers. I watched as the seconds ticked by second by second not caring what we were doing, it just ticked and ticked and it would never stop. I let out a sigh at my watch then checked the time. It was getting late. I tapped Kairi's foot as I stood up.

"C'mon you guys it's getting late. Let's head home." I said looking at my friends.

"Alright let's go." Kairi said climbing down form her seat to the ground.

"Yeah, alright," Riku said stepping aside so both Kairi and I could walk past him. I sent him a smile of appreciation and walked with Kairi to the bridge. I was sure I head Sora grown in protest as he hopped off the tree.

Both Kairi and I walked together across the bridge, both the boy behind us. Once the two of us had walked through the large door to the sea side shack Kairi began to bombard me with completely random questions. I started at her in shock. None of the questions were of much importance but she asked them anyway.

Finally we made it to the bottom the stairs. I opened the door for Kairi since she seemed to busy asking me this sudden questions. Most of the questions were easy enough to answer. There were so easy that I was starting to think that maybe she was just doing this to keep me occupied.

Kairi's questions slow withered until it was just random talking. I was happy with is. We were close to the steps to the dock now when I heard running coming form behind me. While still walking I turned my head and saw both Riku and Sora running towards us. I turned to face forward as I almost tripped over the dock steps.

The four got in our individual boat and headed towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Word form Leara –** _Welcome to chapter three I hope you enjoy._

**Background info -- **_Mara has had pitch black dreams ever since she was a child. Only darkness lived in her dreams, and every night they made her cry. Mara is ill weak really. She wants to go with Sora and the gang to look for other worlds but she knows she'll never be able to keep up. But what happens when that large black monster wants to 'save her' from what? The darkness of her heart? From her loving friends? Or maybe its her dreams...Sora/Rikuxooc_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or anything made by Disney/Square Enix._

* * *

Chapter Three:

Yellow Eyes

_The empty hallow sound of nothing._

_That's not a sound or a thing. Nothing is just that nothing_

**Nothing**:

**not anything:** an indefinite pronoun indicating that there is not anything, not a single thing, or not a single part of a thing

_That is nothing, a void of empty space. That is darkness and I'm trapped in that void with no way out and no one to keep me company. I'm all alone again._

"_Why is this happing to me?" I asked the void not excepting an answer, but the hope that someone some thing would answer my plea was too hard to turn away. _

_I felt myself braking again. The barriers that held my emotions inside my already fragile heart were starting to crumple. This always happened, no matter how hard I tired to hold back the upcoming tears that always came when I was in this void, this darkness the darkness of my own pain, of my own heart._

_The sound of my tears colliding on the invisible floor was the only thing I could hear. I wanted more then anything for it to stop this constant loneliness that I experienced every single night when I feel asleep. My dreams were filled with nothing more then this darkness this void on complete nothingness, and for some reason it made me cry, every single night it made me cry._

"_Damn it!" I yelled looking at my pale bare feet "Why am I even here?" I pleaded for an answer although I knew I would never get one. Then with out any thought I lifted my head and stared into the darkness. Taking the deepest breath I could I screamed._

_I had never screamed that loud before in my life even if I was inside my own mind or heart. That was the loudest I had ever been, and I kept on screaming. This was like some relieve on my swore heart. The need to breath over took me and my screaming ceased. My arms hung limply at my sides as I took slow deep breaths trying my hardest to slow my heart which was scaring my lungs. _

_My tears had faded which surprised me, once my tears had started in these 'dreams' I had always kept crying until I awoke. Then I dropped to my knees my body starting to stiffen, I continued to stare into the dark abyss. My throat groaned as did my stomach. I must be hungry. _

_Then without warning my body became alert. I slowly stood up my legs apart and knees bent in a battle stance. I readied my arms and waited. This was the first time I had ever felt any kind of presents inside the void and I was sure it wasn't going to be good, or was it that my body had just come to except the faked I was alone and there was no way anyone could be here._

_Out in the void I saw it, something moved. I was stunned there was really something in this darkness along with me. I straitened up and ran towards the outlined dark mass. Before I was able to get close enough the thing moved back father into the shadows._

"_Wha, hey, wait a minute! Don't run away I just want to speak with you." I yelled after it. Still the thing ran from me. I chased after the mass for the longest time and we stayed the same distance apart no matter how fast I ran. After finally catching a clue I stopped my pursuit of the thing. As I had excepted the thing stopped as well._

"_What in the world is going on?" I asked the thing demanding an answer._

_It said nothing._

"_Oh don't give me that! I want an answer now!" I yelled. Again nothing happened. I was ready to scream again but before I got the chance, the thing walked no, glided towards me. When it was less then feet away from me it stopped. I looked up it. _

_Thing was clearly, no substantially larger then I was. I was a messily 5'3 while this thing was pushing 7'0. I stared up at it not sure what to do. This…this Thing was clearly not human at least not anymore. I could see dark wings attached to its back. It shoulders seemed to attached to torso like some put together yourself toy. Its head was a bit square as was its body. It feet on the other hand, were like small triangles of folded up paper so it hung limply towards the ground. It wasn't even touching the ground it was floating above the so it's folded up feet would not bend or rip under its weight. But it was his hands that left it mark on me. Starting from his shoulder his arms only grew till it stopped at it hands, those hands would easily fit over someone head._

_My eyes had gone wide without my knowing. The Thing opened its eyes which I had just realized where closed. I dropped my mouth in shock. The things eyes were a bright yellow. It was unnatural the way they shinned in the thick darkness. At first I thought that the beast had no pulp but with a closer look I was able to see a very small slit much like a cats eye or maybe even a snakes._

_I was frozen I couldn't will my body to move. Why had this monster appeared in my dream, what was its purpose for being here? I don't get it not in the least. What in world is going on in my mind?_

_I looked down at the monsters chest and flinched back. I gasped staring at the empty hole that was the thing's chest. That hole was shaped like a heart._

"_Wha-what is going?" I asked it. I felt my body begin to shake._

_The monster looked down at me with sad eyes. I looked up at it in confusion. Why is it sad?_

**You do not remember?**

_A voice asked me inside my head. I gasped jumping back away from the beast._

"_What are you?" I asked without thinking._

_The monsters eyes narrowed sadly looking at the ground. Then it looked up at me again. It started at me for only a moment then lifted up its toy like arms extending it hand towards me. I looked at it overly large finger with wide eyes taking a step back trying to stay out its grasp. I then looked up at the monster and asked_

"_What do you want from me?" it froze dropping it's arms, halting to decent towards me_

**I wish to save you…**

* * *

My eyes snapped open, going wide with shock. I sat up quickly looking around me frantically. I could remember the dream as clear as the bright blue sky above me. I took hurried breaths trying to calm myself down. Looking around again making sure the monster was no longer near me. Quickly it dawned on me that it was no where in sight. 

This worried me. If that thing was running around like I thought it was, then it could be hurting some one right as I'm thinking all of this. But where could it be it was a huge monster, it couldn't get that far, oh wait it has wings that means I could be a good mile away by now and I would never know it. But what could that thing want with me any way. Well maybe it wasn't after me it was after someone else that means they could be in trouble. I quickly stood up, ready to go running off looking for the monster.

But before I could start on my run I realized too late that there was no where to run. I desperately tried to pull my foot forward to run, but it caught under something and caused me to trip. I fell forward quickly but never hit the solid mass under me, my hands had caught my fall.

I froze holding myself on my hands. My foot was stuck and it hurt. I turned my head around and saw if was caught under that stupid…what's it called…the dumb seat of the boat. Slowly I walked on my hands backwards towards the seat, bending my knee in the process. Once I was close enough I lightly pulled my foot out and brought it over the board and sat down.

Once again I looked around me but this time not for a monster, but to find out where I was. The realization had hit me, while I was helping my foot, that I was over reacting way too much too quickly. If I didn't calm down I was going to hurt myself or most likely exhaust myself and pass out.

I let in a small gasp realizing where I was. I was in the same place I had been the morning before. Again I was sitting in my boat my sweater around my shoulders keeping me warm and there was no one around. At least that's what Believed.

"Hey Mai, what are you doing?" A voice asked me from above. I jumped causing my sweater to fall to the ground. I quickly turned and looked up my going wide in fright, and then they relaxed. I let out a sigh looking back down at myself looking for my shoes. I tried to hide my raging fear that was coursing through my body.

"Gosh Selphie can't you give a girl a warning before you show up." I told the girl grapping my shoes after I had found them sitting behind me and slipped them on. I could feel Selphie's shock roll off her body.

"What are you talking about? You were just sitting there like a bump on a log and you tell me to warn you." She defended making a face. I turned to look at her once seeing her balled up face I laughed.

_What was wrong with me, That monster was just part of the dream right._

"Well of course I just woke up, so I don't pay any attention to what's going on." I partly lied standing up and banged the tips of my shoes on the bottom of my boat making sure to hold the dock for support.

"You're mean Mara." I looked up at the green eyed girl eyes wide, _Since when was I mean?_ My mind asked

"Oh really, I'm mean now." I asked resting a hand on my hip

"Yes as a matter a faked you are, now anyway." Selphie said with a pouting look.

I snorted at her focusing myself not to laugh at her.

"You're strange sometimes Selphie." I told her getting ready to pull myself on to the dock

"What! You're one to talk Mara." She announced moving out of my way.

I stopped looking up at her raising an eyebrow at the brown haired girl for a moment as she did with me. Then we both started laughing at each other.

_I don't understand what's going on any more_. I said to myself my mind still dewing on the dream and the monster that dwelled there. I tried to make myself to stop laughing.

"No, but really Mai what are you doing?" Selphie asked whipping the tears form her eyes. I didn't look up at her as I climbed out of my boat to the dock.

"What do you mean, I was just sleeping." I really didn't want to talk to Selphie about my odd sleeping habits.

"Again?" she asked

"Yeah." I answered, getting on my hands and knees so I could grab my sweater.

"Man, Mara you need to be more careful. You don't know what could happen if you keep falling asleep everywhere." Selphie told me. I looked up at her as she put her hands on her hips, doing so she was trying to make me listen to her, sadly it worked.

"Don't worry Selphie. I don't fall asleep just anywhere. But my boat is really comfy." I joked letting the smile cross my face.

Selphie's large green eyes narrowed. I hesitantly let out a laugh _Time to get out of here. _I told myself.

"Well anyway Selphie," I said quickly walking around her so if I needed to I could make a run for it "Where are Sora and the others?" I finished. I stopped mid step still looking at Selphie.

_Why did I ask about them? I could have said anything else, something random but why did I asked about them. They are my friends but…oh yeah the raft_. Selphie raised her eye bow at me.

"There on the other side of the island, why?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Thanks a lot Selphie." I turned away from her with a wave "I'll see you later k." Then well I ran for it.

"Hey! Mara!" Yelled Selphie as I continued running towards the small trap door near the tree house, I didn't look back I couldn't I just had to get away form her and any of the other teens on the island so I could think. I ran up the small set of stairs on to a platform. I looked over at the coconut tree near me; I jumped into the base of the tree and climbed up till I was near the large trap door opening, which lead to the other side of the island. I jumped into the hole almost losing my balance in the process.

Once inside I sighed as I walked through the hole to the other side.

"Okay time to think." I said rubbed my head. "It was just a dream right, same with that monster?" I began to chew on the inside of my lip unconsciously, "If it didn't mean anything then why did it bother me so much? And…that…that… thing, monster, beast I don't know, 'it'. What ever it was, it's bugging me. But it's just a dream I shouldn't feel anything, at least not for this long, right!?" I said to my feet. I looked up and noticed at I was close to the star tree already.

"That was quicker then I thought." I said out loud.

I lightly bit my tongue in aggravation. _Stupid brain stop making me speak what you think!_ I growled to myself continuing to walk forward. I seemed to have this weird habit of speaking my thoughts without meaning to. There was this one time I remember so clearly that every time it's even mentioned I blush and want to go hide in a little hole that is my room. Well years ago are around mid winter it was one of the very rare occasions where it snowed on the islands, but was gone with in the hour. I was dressed in my sweater and scarf walking through the thin layer of snow my hands stuffed into my pockets trying to keep them warm.

I had been walking for a while not really going anywhere, I just wanted out of my house. I never stayed inside much like the rest of the children. None of the kids had gone to the island since it was too cold to try and sail out to the small bit of land. So the every one was outside playing in the little bit of snow that had fallen.

As it turns out as I walked with my mouth coved I had started talking to myself. My thoughts had decided to verbalize themselves and so I ended up speaking every word I was thinking. So every time I past some kids playing in the snow I would softly say what I thought without even knowing. It was safe to say that almost every one on the island knew I was in a bad mood.

I didn't really like snow, I still don't. Rain was fine oh I love the rain. I know that snow is only frozen rain but it was far to cold for my tastes. And I suppose I always saw more danger in snow then I did in rain.

I continued to comment on everything I past even when Sora showed up. Sora saw me walking alone and decided to keep me company, well I didn't notice him, even with his large shoes crushing the snow. Again without my knowing Sora came up behind be as I walked and asked

"What are you doing Mara?" Well as expected I jumped and more or less freaked out on him. Once I looked his way my thoughts began to once again speak out loud. I almost made poor seven year old Sora cry. He asked me half way through my mind rant, why I was saying such mean things. That's when I realized what was happening. I was so embarrassed with myself and I couldn't face anyone for a while. I did apologize to Sora before I went in hiding in my room.

I cringed at the memory. Now I felt like going into hiding again. I always did, it was defiantly guilt I did almost make Sora cry even if it was eight years ago I still felt bad.

My mother told me once that I 'Kept guilt' When I told her I didn't understand my father butted in and told me I was a 'keeper of guilt' Again I was confused so my mother continued and told me

"_In the distance past or maybe even in a different life, you did something you felt really bad about. So now you can very easily feel guilty about anything. Just because of the one thing you did that you can't even remember, but your hearts dose and it will always feel that pain until you tell some one about what happened or just fix the problem the thing that you did…"_

I let out a sigh walking towards the end of the passage. My mom had never been good at talking with kids. Once I reached the tree I hopped out of the passage in to a small platform where the tree sat. Turning my head to the right I saw the raft, but there wasn't any one there.

"Huh?" I said quietly in confusion. Normally someone was at the raft at all times -usually either Kairi or Riku- doing something to the thing, but there was no there. I began to wonder if something happened to my three friends. Worry spread through my heart but I forced myself to stop it quickly by thinking of reasons why they would be gone. Right now in the number one slot was that 'there doing something stupid' that sounded about right.

I walked from platform to platform hopping to see my three friends making there way over to the raft before I had to go looking for them, but still not luck. Walking down the ramp I noticed the raft for the first time. My face fell. It was finished, the raft was finally finished –more or less-. That meant that they were going to leave, to find the other world…Kairi's home town. I let out a tired sigh.

"Well I guess there's nothing I can do." I said quietly walking up to the raft.

I stood in front of it but kept my distance. I was afraid to step onto it, like I had just yesterday. I knew if I did I would be admitting to myself that I had to tell them, that I had to tell them I wasn't going to go with them, just because of this sickness I was cursed with, and I just couldn't face that faked just yet. After all they won't be leaving today, but I knew they would be leaving tomorrow. It was easy to tell that all that was needed was the rest of the rations for the journey. My lips dropped to a frown

"Sigh…oh well." I said sadly

"Mara, move out of the way!" A voice yelled from my right. I quickly jumped onto the raft without realizing it; my brain was trying desperately to get out of the way. I turned my head to see Riku and Sora running past me up the ramp where I had just came, Riku in the lead. I stared after them eyes wide _they just scarred the living daylights out of me!_ I yelled holding my hands to my chest.

"Lord what are they doing now, racing again?" I asked looking over where the boys had just come. I looked over at the teen again Riku was just about to touch the star shaped tree.

"Figures," I said softly. I turned to the right and ran toward the risen earth where the two had come earlier. I jumped onto the land and looked over the broken bridge I hated so much, and there was Kairi standing on the other side. I ran down the small set of stairs into the lukewarm water. I didn't want to risk getting run over as I walking across the dumb bridge.

"Kairi!" I shouted getting her attention "Are they racing again?" I asked

"Yeah there at it again," She said watching me hoist myself up on to the bit of land near her "but Riku will win he always dose."

"Yeah you're right, but you never now, Riku could trip and Sora gets the lead."

"You're kidding right?" She asked an eye brow raised.

"Yeah…we all can dream right." I said shrugging my shoulder

"I would pay money to see Riku trip." Kairi said watching Riku jump from the top of the coconut trees Sora behind him having some trouble.

"Wouldn't we all Kairi, wouldn't we all." I heard Kairi laugh besides me. "Alright, let's see who wins."

Both the boy ran as fast as they were able, trying there hardest to get over to Kairi and I first. I was surprised that they weren't pushing each other into the water so they could get there first. But in the end Riku got over the bridge first. I had to admit it was a close call. I heard Riku say something to Sora but didn't really catch what he said. All I noticed was Sora's pout. Kairi waved at me and made her way over the bridge to the raft, while Riku walked up to me.

"How are you doing Mara?" he asked me with a smile. "I didn't think I would see you until later." Ow…low blow…I don't sleep that much, do I? I forced a smile giving a simple

"Fine, how about you?" I notice Sora walking after Kairi the small pout still planted on his face.

"I'm doing fine." He told me walking past me over to the edge of the island I followed.

"So what were you to fighting over this time?" I asked sitting down letting my legs hang over the side.

"Oh the usual," He said following suit "Nothing really important..."

"What was it?" I asked him again. He looked at me then back to the sea.

"What to name the raft." He said simply

"You're kidding me," I asked him. He shook his head "Sigh whatever, so what's the name?" I asked him. I did want to know but I didn't want to know. If I did then it would just lead my mind closer and closer to making me have to tell them.

"Highwind." He told me in a mater of faked tone, which caused me to laugh.

"Man, Riku." I set my hands behind me supporting the rest of my weight on to my arms. "The two of you are always at it. What's goin' on I don't know about."

"Nothing." He said

"Liar," I said looking at the side of his head

"There's nothing going on, really." He defended looking at me.

We stared at each other for a moment then I shook my head.

"I'll take your word for it, this time Riku." I said looking at the sea again. I head Riku sigh next to me. I was about to ask him what was wrong, even though I was sure I knew the answer, but I was cut off.

"HEY MARA!" Sora yelled from across the shore. I looked over in his direction. He was walking towards the bridge.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"Kairi wants us to get the rest of the food for the raft." Sora told standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Oh…Okay, be right there." I told him standing up.

I looked down at Riku giving him a smile.

"I'll see you in a little while okay?" I said quickly then turned around and began to head towards the water again. I really didn't want to go into the water again, but even more didn't want to go over that godforsaken bridge.

"Mara, why don't you just use the bridge? It would be the smart thing to do." Riku asked me bringing a single knee to his chest and resting his arm on it.

"Because, nothing good happens on that bridge, it's either me falling off or me knocking some else with me." I yelled at him walking with my head turned towards him.

Riku gave me a blank look.

"She's got a point Riku, remember a few days ago." Sora butted in a smile on his face. He had sat down on the edge of the island his legs hanging over the side, and he was sitting the same as Riku beside his chin in his hand.

Riku froze for a moment remembering his little dive in the ocean.

"Oh right. I think I would have found it funny if you to fall in the water, Mara." Riku informed me with a smirk on his thin lips.

I had made it out of the water and was proceeding to dry myself off, but right now I was really considering going back into that cold water to ring Riku's neck. I turned to face Riku and gave him a glare.

"Jerk," I said loudly. I then walked up the stairs heading towards Kairi. "Come on Sora we have work to do." I was very safe to say I was pissed.

"Uh… oh right." Sora said quickly standing up running after me, but made sure to keep his distance from me. I don't think that Sora wanted to test my anger at the moment.

I quickly made my way over to Kairi. Once she had come into view I asked.

"So what is it that we're supposed to get?"

Kairi looked over at me and the close behind Sora in mild shook. I don't really think that she was excepting us to come back to her so soon.

"Didn't Sora tell you?" She asked

If I was in the mood then I would have laughed. Ask dimwitted Sora to remember something that he didn't want to do right.

"I don't trust Sora with this sort of thing." I said stepping around the raft to face Kairi again making sure not to get on the raft at all, even though I had already been on the raft today.

"Hey I resent that." Sora said stepping onto the raft. I said nothing while Kairi laughed

"Okay anyway all we need in the rest of the food for the trip." Kairi said the laugher passing "All we need is: three mushrooms, three coconuts, three fish, one seagull egg, and you need to fill this bottle with water." Kairi reached into her pocket and handed me the empty bottle "Fresh water not water from the ocean." I nodded to her closing my eyes, vaguely aware of Sora nodding as well.

"Okay" I said curtly walking over to Sora ringing my arm around his elbow bottle still in hand "Let's go Sora." And I began dragging him off towards the ramp, towards the passage where I had entered earlier that afternoon.

"Uh okay," He was trying desperately to walk backwards without hitting me but just ended up hoping on one foot "See you later Kairi." Sora waved to her as he was dragged away. I could hear Kairi's giggles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Black Wings

Sora and I made it to the other side of the island and were now sitting on the steps near the passage.

"I'll get the fish if you get the seagull egg." Sora offered as I looked at the ground in thought.

"Okay and I'll get the coconuts too and the water, so all that leaves is the mushrooms." I said to him.

Sora slapped his hand to his chest.

"Leave it to me."

I smiled

"Okay this should go by fast with the both of us working." I said standing up, I began to walk away ready to begin my task but stopped remembering something "Oh Sora," I said to him before he got too far.

"What is it?" He asked

"I think there are some mushrooms on the other side of the island near the raft so you might want to start there." I told him trying not to smile. I knew Sora wasn't going to be over joyed to hear this. We had just come from there so it that meant more work for Sora

"What!? Aw man your kidding me." He said grabbing his spiked hair. I tried to fight back the laugh but it was hard.

"Sorry Sora, see you later." Then I ran off. I knew I would regret it later but I just couldn't help it. I ran until I made it to the small shack on the west shore. I opened the door and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind me, I leaned against it, allowing myself to laugh.

"I seem to have a lot of energy today don't I?" I said still laughing. The laugh slowly faded but my thoughts raged

"It's strange though. I've never had this much energy before. I don't even feel tired" I stared at the ceiling my eyes lids down a smile still on my lips. "Maybe it has something to do with the dream…nah" I said quickly pushing myself off the door and headed up the stairs to retrieve the seagull egg.

::~::

With Seagull egg, coconuts, and bottle of water in hand I headed back to the raft. I had desisted that it was a good idea to attempt to cross the bridge to get to Kairi instead of taking the secret passage way, after all there was no way I would be able to make the jump with out dropping something. This way if I did fall everything would land in the water and not on the ground in a sad mess.

Hesitantly I pushed the door open to the other side of the island. I didn't feel like talking to Riku right now, and I knew he wouldn't move from his newly found perch until it was time to go or Kairi asked him to do something. Since Kairi had Sora and I doing the last minute work I doubted that she had anything for him to do, so I know he was going to be sitting right where I left him earlier.

I used my back to hold the door open as I walked past it onto the small plat form. I looked to my right and saw Riku exactly where I had left him only he was standing now instead of sitting. I glared at his back then made my way towards the bridge.

I swear if I didn't know any better Riku could feel that glare. I stepped onto the ungodly wooden structure and attempted to make my way across. I began to think to my self as I walked this offended happened to me while I walk but it only happened when I was tired. I wasn't tired now so this troubled me. I guess it was because I was emotionally troubled because of that dream I had. Now that I think about it that monster looked familiar but I'm not really sure why, also why did it want to save me and from what? What was going on that I needed saving from…Oh what am I doing? It's just a dream nothing more.

Maybe I feel deprived of not having a knight in shining armor or something. All girls wanted there own knight or a prince to save them, even all the tom boy girls. They all wanted some one special in there life that could save them from anything and love them more then life it's self. But you never see that any more. Lord not even Sora or Riku could be a real hero and save the damsel in distress.

Sometimes I really wish one of them could be really special to me. I know I would never have a chance with Kairi around both of them love her to no end. I think I had better stop talking about this before I start to cry. I know it's a sad reason to cry but if you knew that the people you hold dear couldn't think of you more then a friend and might leave you at any moment, it hurts. Being alone hurts, it hurts a lot.

Now don't get me wrong I'm not talking about a relationship I'm talking about a friendship. A relationship would be nice but I would be asking too much.

Then suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts to the sudden lose of weight in my arms. I almost dropped the rest of the items in my hands. I looked down at the items and saw the seagull egg was missing. Quickly but carefully I turned around to find Riku standing behind me with a smug look on him face, holding the large egg in his hand leaning it against his head.

"I thought you hated the bridge?" He asked that cursed smirk still on his lips.

I glared at him

"Yeah, so?" I said turning my head away from him closing my eyes, then looking back, "I didn't want to drop anything going the other way. Now give me back the dumb egg so I can give all of this stuff to Kairi."

Riku blinked at me but made no move to give me the egg.

"What's up with you?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes _Well that's easy Riku, I had this really crazy dream this morning, so I'm freaked out about that, I suddenly have energy to do so much more stuff then I normally could, and your been a arrogant jerk!_ I thought to myself very tempted to say it but fought back the urge.

"None of your business." I said curtly then turned around and began to walk the rest of the way across the bridge completely forgetting the seagull egg. Again I was stopped, but this time by a different force. Riku had grabbed a hold of my shoulder and pulled me back. I turned my head to face him.

"What the heck?" I demanded

"What's up?" He asked, again I responded with a simple,

"None of your business." Riku wasn't happy with the answer. I felt his grip tighten on my shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about what I said earlier." He asked his eyes narrowing slightly. I glared at him

"That's only…" I stopped myself before I could finish.

"_That's only part of it!" That's what you want to say isn't it…_

I let my face drop back to its normal blank state. I was being selfish I had no right to be mad, even if Riku was being a jerk. I wasn't going to be with them on there journey. I wasn't being supportive of the journey. I have to be happy so they can leave without regrets of leaving me here on the islands.

"Mara?" Riku said trying to get my attention. I bowed my head to him then quickly brought it up to face him focusing a smile.

"Your right Riku I'm sorry. I shouldn't be mad over such a stupid thing." I said my smile dropping slightly. All Riku did was stare, as if he couldn't understand what I had meant. I began to think desperately. I had to make him drop it now or he was never going to let it go.

"Umm…Oh Riku could you help me with this stuff." I said gesturing towards the coconuts "I'm afraid I'd might drop them if I'm not careful."

Again Riku stared at me, and then he nodded.

"Alright…" He said calmly

I smiled warmly and handed Riku everything I had and swiftly taking the bottle of water out of the fold of food sitting in his arms.

"I thought you said help, not make me do it!" Riku said astonished. I turned to him and grinned.

"Caring food is a man's job." I told him laughing a bit. Riku gapped at me. I smiled inwardly if Riku tried to tell me other wise he wouldn't be a man now would he.

Both Riku and I, though Riku was reluctant, made our way towards the raft and dropped off the rest of the food. Kairi thanked us and asked Riku if he could look at a few things on the raft. He sighed at her and began to do the last minute touchups.

Kairi and I on the other hand sat on the sand next to the shore line and talked. Just girl things like usual.

A good five or ten minutes past before I finally notice that Sora was still missing. I looked at Kairi and asked

"Has Sora come by yet with the food?"

"Yeah a little while ago he still had to get a mushroom, so he must still be looking for it." She told me

"But this long to look for a mushroom?" I asked her worry in my tone. She frowned.

"Yeah I know. Maybe someone should go look for him." She said holding her hand over her mouth in thought.

I stood up with a sigh.

"All right I'll go look for the laze bum. He's probably sleeping somewhere again."

Kairi laughed

"Okay, but if he is sleeping give him a good kick for me would you." She asked I gave her a smile then nodded

"You got it. Hey Riku!" I said looking over at him, he looked up, "Do you want me to kick Sora to if he's sleeping on the job again." I asked. Riku looked at the sky for a moment then looked back at me.

"Yeah, do that for me will you." He told me smiling. Kairi and I laughed. I then turned around and began to run towards the aggravating, godforsaken bridge again. I stopped before the two teens got out of my view. I turned to face them. I gave them a wave and yelled

"See you two later."

"Okay!" Kairi said waving

Riku just waved he had something in his mouth.

Then I ran off.

---

"Dang it Sora, where the hell are you?" I growled running my hand through my hair. I had just searched the entire island and had yet to find the spiky haired boy. There was only one place I hadn't checked and that was the secret place. Oh how I hated that place.

I walked out of the small sea shore shack for the third time that day without much pleasure. I looked over at the tangle of vines that hung over the small opening to the secret place. I stared at it and stared at it. I really didn't want to go in there. That place frightens me. It did frighten me but not for the reason of the boogeyman or the many bug that inhabited it, but what that place dose to me. That's where I had my first fainting spell on the island.

I'm weak I know. My body can't keep up some times that's all. That's why I'm so tired. My heart is weak and forces me to sleep where I am safe, safe from losing my very life. I'm sick and yet no one knows, because I have yet to tell anyone, even though they all saw me collapse, and lose consciousness.

I bit my bottom lip in thought.

"I hate you Sora." I whispered quietly. I slowly made my way over to the small opening with disgust plastered on my thin face. I passed Wakka on my way to the secret place. He greeted me kindly and I gave him a wave in acknowledgment. I clearly heard him say.

"What's up with her?" as I walked away from him. Oh how I wanted to scream at him and tell poor Wakka why, but I didn't.

I now stood in front of the opening. I could already feel the sickening waves going out of the cursed place. I suddenly felt tired. I took a deep breath and bent under the vines and stepped inside. I stood there for a moment.

_Okay I made it this far all I have to do now is take a few more steps and continue the rhythm until I get to the end…and pass out._ I sighed, _Well I could just call out and see if he's there. If he doesn't answer and he's not here, and I can go back to the others and just say he drowned…yeah that'll work._

So in the end I took a deep breath shouted,

"SORA, ARE YOU IN THERE!" I was greeted with the sound of a small crash. Then the hurried sound of someone trying to get up, then the sound of contacted on the ground in a rushed motion. Just to make it easier, when I yelled Sora fell then got up quickly, and is now running towards me.

I didn't even have enough time to cross my arms over my chest before Sora had come running around the corner. He took hurried breaths as he stared at me. I smiled at him, I couldn't help it, I just scared him out of his wits without meaning to…okay maybe I had meant to, but he doesn't know that.

"There you are Sora." I said putting my hands on my hips "You know every one is waiting for you? I already got everything for the trip, what about you? I heard that you didn't get the last mushroom." I know I was going to make Sora pout but I didn't get to kick him for being asleep and he made me come into this damn place.

"Come on Mara give me a break." He said rubbing the back of his head. I let out a laugh and just then I realized that my legs were shaking. I bit my lip lightly then moved over to the wall and rested my hand against it to keep my balance. I tried my best to make it look as casual as possible, and Sora didn't seem to notice. _I need to get out of here._

"Oh forget you Sora I'm going to tell Riku and Kairi what you've been doing." I told him waving as I turned around and quickly made my way out of the damned cave. I ducked under the vines and stepped into the fresh air. My legs still shook and I felt like I was ready to fall. I pushed myself off of the wall I had been using to hold myself up and sat down on the edge of the small water fall. The water level wasn't very high at all I couldn't even touch the water below me.

"Mara!" I heard Sora shout as he ducked out of the hole and began to run out towards the shore. I looked at him as he ran past and without my full knowing I grabbed onto Sora's hand which pulled him to a stop. It was strange. I had just done that like I had been doing it forever. It almost felt routine.

"Yes," I said calmly to him. He looked back at me with his eye brows raised.

"But I thought…" he said confused

"Come on Sora do you really think I would go that far." Sora rubbed the back of his head

"Yeah you've got a point." I giggled looking back at the water. _I don't think I'm going to make it back…_ I thought to myself sadly. I then felt someone pulling my arm up from my hand.

"Uh…Mara," I looked up at Sora "you can let go now." He said lightly tugging at my hand. I looked at our cupped hand. I slipped my hand away from his.

"Sorry," I said calmly setting my hand down at my side "We should head back now. Do you have the mushroom?" I asked. He nodded pulling the mushroom out of his pocket to show me.

"Okay then." I said standing up, "Let's get going."

Both Sora and I turned and slowly began to make our way around the water fall. We had hit the sandy shore when I stopped. My legs wouldn't stop shaking. I couldn't believe I wasn't going to make it back. Was I really this weak? Just by going into that small cave I had become this weak. No, more weak then I already was. This gave me more reason not to go with my friends.

When am I going to tell them? I have to tell them, they deserve to know now. They don't need me. I'm nothing but a burden to them, that's…all I am. It's not fair to have them take care of me just because of this sickness I have. No, I won't ruin their trip.

"Mara?" Sora asked making me look up

"What?" I asked in a wondering tone.

"You're shaking." He sounded worried, but I guess I would be to if one of my friends was shaking like they were going to fall over.

"Am I?" I said quietly _I have to tell him now_. I told myself as a sad determination began spreading through my mind.

"Uh Sora…" I said quietly fiddling with my finger nails nervously.

"What's wrong Mara?" He sounded even more worried. My heart dropped. I hated making him worry.

"I…I can't…uh…" then I closed my mouth trying desperately to think of the right thing to say. _Just say it! Just say I can't go with you to go to other worlds! That's all you have to say!_ a voice in the back of my mind screamed at me. I tried to just blurt it out but…I chickened out.

"I…I don't think I can make it back." I'm such a disgrace "Do you…mind helping me?"

Sora smiled the worried exasperation had vanished from his face.

"Sure I don't mind." He seemed relived almost happy at my plight.

Sora made his way over to me and turned around once he was close enough then dropped down on a knee, holding out his hands behind him.

"Hop on." He said kindly. I took his offer all too willingly. I ringed my arms around his neck loosely and let him grab a hold of the back of my knees. He hoisted me up higher on to his back so he could have a better grip on my knees. I rested my head on Sora's shoulder till my body fell into a tired slump. I barley felt Sora move as he started walking.

"Thank you Sora," I said quietly into his shoulder. The guilt was starting to crew at me again. My heart was screaming trying to ease the pain. "And I'm sorry." Was the only thing I could say, a simple apology?

"Don't worry about it Mara. I'm just glad that you asked for help then just let your self pass out." Sora said loudly. It was the first time I had noticed that Sora spoke louder then necessary. I smiled softly into his shoulder. I took an intake of breath, out of habit breathing through my nose. For some reason once I had taken a good whiff of the sent that was Sora it made my heart stop. The smell was so familiar and yet I could put my finger on it. _Sora what do you remind me of?_ then it hit me.

"Sora," I heard him let out a small 'huh' in response "did you know that you smell just like the ocean?" I told him with a smile. For some reason that thought made me happy.

"Really, well I guess I'm not surprised I did go swimming earlier to get those fish." He said in a matter of fact tone. I smell the smell every day. When I wake up in the morning there's that smell.

"I suppose you're right." So why was the smell on this person, seemed so much more special to me?

I let out a sigh burying my head into Sora's shoulder. I felt him look back at me, then back forward, to watch where he was going.

"I'm tired Sora." I whispered quietly

"Then sleep, me, Riku, and Kairi will take you home if you don't wake up. We'll bring your boat to." He said trying to reassure me. Unconsciousness to my actions, I tightened my grip around Sora's neck.

I was scared I couldn't believe that I was afraid of a dream. No I was afraid of sleep…I was afraid of the place inside my dreams. The black monster that I had created was now haunting me as well as the darkness. I don't want to be in the darkness anymore.

_But I'm tired I…I just want to sleep_. With that thought I unwillingly closed my eyes and let my body be overcome with sleep.

---

_My stomach was groaning, I was hungry again, but I ignored it as I felt my eye lids strain trying to open_.

Don't open your eyes.

_Again I tried to open them. I wanted to see where I was_.

Just sleep, there is not need awaken. Just sleep, please…

_What was the point in sleeping I wanted to wake up. But my body just seemed to insist that I would not move. Was I hurt or some how or had I finally lost all of my energy and now I was never going to get it back_.

Just sleep, let your body rest. Stop dreaming.

_Dreaming…but…am I dreaming? Am I asleep then? That must be it, well I guess its kind of obvious_.

Don't open your eyes…

_But I want to wake up. I don't want to be in this dream forever. Let me wake up!_

Just sleep… for now

_But why!?_

_I head a laugh in the background_.

**I still have to save you**.

I let out a gasp of shock scrambling my self up until I was supporting myself onto my arms. I took short uneven breaths in my panic I looked around me. It was dark very dark. It must have been way after dark. Squinted my eyes trying to tell if any one was around. After I had confirmed there was no one in the room, I stared down below me and noticed I was in my bed. I was in my room. I looked up again making sure I was right.

The room was small absolutely nothing on the walls besides the bulletin board and a white board both sent on either side of the small writing deck set under the window. The dark colored curtains were drawn so nothing could be seen on either the inside or the outside. There was a small entertainment center across from the bed, there was nothing of entertainment on the self beside a lot of books. It looked like a normal room more or less.

I brought my legs under me and sat on top of them then brought my gaze to my now interlocked hands sitting in my lap.

"He wants to save me…" I looked up at the closed window "But from what?"

I turned to my clock and checked the time. It was late as I had thought. I let out a sigh

"I really need to get some sleep." I said letting my face drop "The raft still has some…" I let out a gasp covering my mouth with my fingers. "Oh no…I forgot to tell someone I'm not going with them and they were going to leave tomorrow! What am I going to do?" I said in a panic.

I fought back the temptation to swear loudly to my dust filled room. I sighed running my fingers though my hair then looked up at my clock again.

"Well it's not that late." I spoke out of thought "I could go talk to Riku or even Sora. Both of their houses are close by."

I nodded to myself, jumping off my bed on to the floor. Running to the mirror that was hidden in the closet, and make sure I was descent. I wasn't shocked to see that I was still in the clothes I had been wearing earlier that morning. After all after Sora and the others took me back I drought that any of them would want to change my clothes just to put me to bed.

I walked towards my door ready to head out, but stopped before my hand even touched the handle. I could hear foot steps coming from down stairs. It was my parents it had to be. I let my fingers curl away from the door towards my palm. _I can't go that way…but I need to get out of here._ Then I remembered. _My window is only on the second floor. I sure I could make it to the ground_. With that thought in mine I quickly made my way over to my window.

I grabbed a hold of the closed curtains and pulled them open. I froze letting out a gasp. Outside my window was the island. Sitting in it normal spot a sort ways out to sea. But hanging over it was a large storm cloud.

"Oh no…" I said in shock grabbing hold of the latch on the window and unlocking it. "The raft is going to get swept off shore." I said in haste swinging my leg over the ledge of the window.

"_Why do you bother?"_

I stopped.

"_What's the point in going to get that raft?"_

What was the point? I asked myself my leg still hanging out the window

"_That's what I want to know; after all it would save you a lot of grief."_

I looked up shocked

"Because they're my friends and I don't want to have to go through that pain again when they start over." I said with a new found determination. I looked over at the pole sitting next to me. I grabbed it quickly strapping it to my back and I jumped out my window on to the ground below. I looked at the island and the large storm cloud.

"Okay let's go." I say to myself with a nod. I then quickly made my way towards the docks where my boat was waiting for me.

::~::

I was near the shore now I was finally close to the island. I rowed the boat as fast as I could, trying desperately not to stop. I couldn't stop if I did then I would fail and there was no way I was going to fail. No way, not now, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

I could see the dock now. It was closer then I had expected. I was sure it was going to take me longer to get to the island; it was a long was to row against the current.

I was close enough to grab the dock. I used my hand to pull myself towards the dock and ringed it around near the other three boats that were near by. Quickly, I pushed my rows to the ground so I could grab the rope. In my haste I kept making mistakes causing me to either start over or backtrack in making the knot. Finally after my sad attempts I got the rope to tie into a half descent knot.

Once that was done I threw the rope down, grabbing the side of the dock. I stood on the tips of my toes so my arms could go over the top of the dock. Then I jumped. I jumped up so my job would be easier. I pulled my self up with my arms onto the dock. My upper arms were groaning in protest. I ignored them as my waist made it onto the dock. I forced my left leg onto the dock so I could pull the rest of myself up and away from the boat. I stood up as soon as my feet were planted on the wooden boards under me.

Out of habit I looked back into my boat expecting to see my shoes, but quickly remembered I had worn my ankle high boots. I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed there were a lot of clothes, that I didn't remember wearing earlier that morning. I was my dark color shorts that fit tightly onto my legs -also known as bike short- and my dark blue tank top was hidden under my sweater beside the bottom that was not exiting out from underneath my sweater over my shorts. My shorts were still clearly visible but my shirt was only covering most of my upper legs.

I quickly forgot my clothes when this strange noise came softly to my ears. It sounded like voices. I turned around rapidly looking in multiple directions trying to find the noise. My gaze led me to the very small island that was over the bridge. On the island near the center was Sora and Riku.

"What are they doing?" I asked confusedly. They almost looked to be arguing, but what were they arguing about and why?

I found my self more and more curious the longer I stared at them. Riku wasn't even looking at Sora he was staring up at the sky, seemingly completely ignoring Sora as he spoke. From what I was able to tell Sora had just arrived on the small patch of land, and was now looked worried.

I was overwhelmed with this strange sense of fear, like something was lurking in the boy's words.

Then I looked up. I let out a gasp. Up in sky was this large mass of black, it was hard to describe. It looked to be a black vortex hanging in sky sucking in everything around it. But it didn't seem strong enough to pull more in more then the air around it. What ever that thing was I didn't think it was a good idea to stick around.

I then looked at Sora and Riku again; what ever they were talking about could wait. There was no way it could be that important. I bolted off the dock almost falling over and ran towards the little shed across the beach. I pushed the door open and as fast as my legs would carry me, I sprinted up the stairs. A few times I slipped on the sand that was on the steps I was able to catch myself in time but always seemed to fall down at least one step. My knees hurt I'm sure that they were scraped up, but I paid no mind to them. All I wanted to do was get out of this shed and get over to Sora and Riku, then get off this island.

I made it to the door and shoved it open. I had meant to run over the bridge to the little bit of land, to where Riku and Sora stood, but once I had made it out the door I had stopped before I even touched the bridge. I stared shocked at what was taking place off in the distance. Sora and Riku were standing the same place they had before but Riku was facing Sora now and holding his hand out to him. But the thing that had startled me was thrashing around the two boys was darkness. The Darkness I feared most was trying take my friends away from me.

"Sora! Riku!" I yelled Running forward towards the two teens.

They both moved there head to look at me. Riku was the first to respond.

"Mara move!" He yelled he sounded worried. _Move…from what?_

I looked down and not that far away from me was this small black hole. I stared at it for a moment curious to what it was. Then without warring something began to clime out of the hole. I jumped back in surprise.

It was this little black round thing it looked strangely like a head. There seemed to be antenna attached to the thing. I could do nothing but stare at it, not sure what to after all I had never seen anything like this before. The black mass had now fully emerged out of its hole to face me.

I jerked my head up to look at Sora and Riku hopping they were okay, but even then I knew even before I looked at them that there was no way I would be able to help them. Both of there bodies were no almost completely covered in the darkness. I opened my mouth to say something. To yell there names is a stupid attempt to help them, although I knew doing so would do no good. After all I couldn't even get over to them.

"Sora, Riku." I whispered softly hoping it would make me feel some what better as they faded away from my eyes into the darkness below them. "No…"

Then they were gone.

I wanted to scream, but the monsters had decided to stop me. They jumped up trying to attack me. Acting quickly I jumped back out of the way. They landed sloppily on the ground were I had stood moments ago. There were more then I had remembered. Just a minute ago there was only one now there were four. They were multiplying, and fast.

"What in the world is going on?" I said hurriedly grabbing the pole strapped to my back. I had a weapon that all I could think about. I had a weapon and there are monsters trying to attack me.

One of them lunged upward its small claws open and ready to hit me. I held my pole in front of me. I hopped back and swung my pole at the black thing making it fly over the edge of the bridge. I quickly readied myself as the next wave of the things attacked me. This time all that was left charged at me. Like before I swung at them knocking them off the bridge away from me, although I was starting to think that this wasn't going to be a good idea, after all if I when down then they would be able to go after me. I was safe as long as I stayed on the bridge or the island.

I was denied the chance to think more, when more of the things began to appear.

"Oh you've got to be kidding." I said getting ready again. Then my face fell as they began to clime out of there holes to meet me.

"That's messed up!" I yelped as a good ten of those monsters began to appear in front of me.

I shook my head ready to turn tail and run for it. Even if I decided to fight them, sending them off the bridge away from me they would more then likely multiply like they had done just now, or wait at the bottom of the bridge for me to come down. Neither of those options I was smiling at.

I bit my lip taking a step back. I really didn't want to leave after Sora and Riku just vanished in the darkness like that, and besides I remembered seeing Kairi's boat at the dock she had to be here as well. There would be no way I could live with myself if I just left her here.

"Uhhh…" I said in worry "I better go find Kairi then." I finished quickly turning around as fast as I could ready to run for my life, but before I could even get any kind of momentum I forced myself to stop. And out of my mouth came a frighten gasp.

The monster of my dreams was standing in front of me. My body had frozen. I had become a living breathing statue unable to force myself to move. The monster stared down at me with his still sad eyes. He stared at me for only a moment before, just like in my dream; he reached his large toy like arms out towards me, trying to grab a hold of my arm.

My mind had kicked in and I jumped back in reflex, but I quickly remembered the smaller black monsters behind me. I turned my head to them none of them had moved. They stood frozen gazing up at the larger one of them. Were they afraid of the larger monster as well as I was?

I turned back to the larger and tried to slow my breathing. I was hyperventilating.

_I_ _know I'm not dreaming!_ I told myself in panic. _But I have to be…how…how is he here?_

I tried to yell, scream, anything but, I couldn't speak. My voice had abandoned me. I found myself only gasping trying to catch my breath.

_Why is he here!?_ my mind screamed hoping to get an answer, but it never came, at least in the form of words.

The monster raised his arm so it sat in front of him, his large hand hung limp. My body did not move even tough my mind said other wise. He was far enough away so I didn't have to move but I wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.

Slowly he twisted his wrist to his limp hand was now facing up.

"**Come with me…"** His eyes told me.

"No…" I said quickly with a gruff voice, taking a step back. He didn't seem very happy about this, but the strange thing was that, he smiled.

I didn't notice the smile at first. All I had seen was something moving on its face. On closer inspection I was able to see this ever so thin line curve into a smile.

Why was the monster smiling?

Then he looked up away from me over to the small island. I was about to follow his gaze but there was this flash of white. It was coming from behind me. I felt this unearthly urge to turn around and see what it was, but my gaze was still fixed on the black thing in front of me. I was afraid to look away.

"MARA!" Yelled a voice, quickly I realized who the voice belonged to, Sora.

My body seemed to suddenly regain it senses. I turned around so fast that I was sure that I would have twisted my ankle. And as I had hoped there was Sora standing on the island holding this overly large key that looked almost like a sword. I let out a gasp of delight,

"Sora!" I shouted taking a step forward attempting to run over to him. I stopped after the first step. Something was grasping my upper arm, and it was covering my entire upper arm from my shoulder past my elbow. I knew what had a hold of me, I knew better then even Sora who was looking right at it. The monster had its hold on me and there was no where for me to go.

"**I must apologize Mara, but I can not let you go…"** A voice informed me.

Before I could react the monster swiftly, but lightly pulled my body so it was I against his, for some reason I wasn't frighten of this action more startled then scared. Then without warring the monsters wings sped to there fullest extent. I stared at the large leathery wings in 'awe' not really sure how to react.

"Mara! Run! Get away from it!" Sora's voice yelled.

Then the massive wings began to bend, they were going to rap around me, shielding me away from the world.

I turned my head towards Sora. He had moved he was on the bridge now running towards us, the key like sword still in his hand.

"Sora…" I said just loud enough for him to hear before the wings shielded him from my gaze.

My world was surrounded in darkness once again. Like in my dreams, but I was awake. The weight of the monsters hand was still on my arm. I wanted to scream I wanted to scream at the thing demanding answers to why he was doing this to me. I still didn't understand why he even wanted to save me, and from what. What was going happening to me that I needed to be saved?

"Mara!" Sora yelled again, banging into the wings. I could feel the vibration as it reverberated off of them. Then I felt my eyes lids drupe, I was getting tired. _No I can't sleep. I don't even know what the monster wants. How can I even think of sleeping! _I felt something snaking its way up my legs around my waist and across my chest. I could only barley feel it. It was almost impossible to feel but I could still feel it. I looked down in the darkness only to see this darker substance weaving its way up my body. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"**I** **apologize Mara, please forgive me…"**

_What?_ My mind asked before I was completely coved in the black thing that was trying to consume me. Then without my consent my eye lids closed and I was lost in the darkness of my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Only Alone Inside

I was in a fog this time. Not the simple darkness I had become used to, but a gray fog. The fog lingered, no hovered over the ground but for some reason the fog did not touch me. It was like I was in this small secure bubble that the fog couldn't break. So I sat on the ground not even sure when I sat down or even how long I had been sitting there, weather it had been minutes, hours, or maybe even days. While the fog just wafted around me not touching me or making a sound.

My arms were around my knees my forehead pressed against them. By doing so it felt slightly like a security blanket to me. So I held on making sure not to let go, hoping beyond hope that I would not lose the rest of my sanity by letting go.

I was only vaguely aware of the fog around me. I didn't care about the fog. I don't know why but I just didn't. I suppose it was because my mind was blank. My head hurt and I didn't want to think. If it did it only hurt more. So I focused on my knees making sure I didn't think of anything. I just didn't feel like thinking and dealing with my aching head.

"_Don't you think its time you woke up?"_ a voice echoed through the gray fog.

For some reason this didn't bother me. A voice talking to me as I sat in the thick fog with no body for the voice inhabit, of course this didn't bother me, it was completely normal now. I keep finding disembody voice talking to me now a days.

_No, not really…_I responded in my mind, having no energy to answer with my voice.

"_What are you talking about? All you've been doing is sleeping none stop for…for I don't know how long!"_

_I don't care right now… stop talking to me, my head hurts…_

"_HA HA yeah right," _The voice laughed _"Mara you need to wake up now. I don't care what he told you but you're not going to sleep though this thing."_ The voice said determinably. It didn't seem to bother me that the voice knew my name.

_Listen who ever you are, I don't care what you want or even who you are I just want to be left alone!_

Then there was silence.

_Jeez it that's all it took to shut that damn voice up, maybe I should have done that sooner. _

Before I could fall back into the dark abyss of my mind, there was this sudden high pitched screeching noise. My head jerked up and I covered my ears trying to block it out. I swore loudly trying to yell over the noise.

"_Come on Mara you know better then that. Just yelling at something won't solve anything."_ It said smartly.

I growled loudly standing up my hands still covering my ears.

"Shut up! Why won't you shut up? Just shut up and leave me **alone**!" I yelled, no screamed at the voice.

There was a pause before the voice spoke again.

"_I'm…really sorry Mara…but I can't just leave you here… It would kill me."_ It sounded sad which surprised me. Till now it had been almost cheerful and now the voice reminded me of the monsters eyes, coated in sadness, true and horrid sadness.

I was close to asking it why, but I didn't have the chance.

"_Well anyway sorry again Mara but it's time to wake up."_

Then the noise got louder and louder. I screamed at it. It felt like my head was about to explode. My head hurt, it hurt more then I could have ever imagined. Why was he doing this to me? Why did he want me to wake up? Why couldn't I just sleep? The pain only continued to increase until I felt my mind go blank, and my body fall to the ground.

::~::

"Hey kid wake up." A gruff voice said loudly, breaking me from my deep sleep "Hello kid, you in there?"

I groaned at the voice and rolled over so the voice would hit my back. Again I wanted only solitude but no I was not to be given that luxury.

"Man kid you sleep like a rock." The gruff sounding man said with a sigh in his tone. "Well at least I didn't come out here for nothing. Best head back now." He finished and I heard the sound of his foot steps move away from me.

I forced my eyes open and rolled my head around to face the voice. My eyes were only half open as my head craned to see sitting in a chair close, no far from me was a man. The back of this man's head was covered in bright blond hair. There was also a strap which I suppose it was for goggles or a head band I wasn't sure. His eyes were fixed on the windshield in front of him. I couldn't see his hands so I could only guess that he was driving or maybe just sitting there, I couldn't really tell.

I looked at the windshield and was shocked to see this black starry mass passing by; it was like I was in a car…just not on the ground.

"How did I get here?" I mouthed to myself. My mind was running around in circles trying to figure out what had happened to me to get me here. I turned my head back to face the back of the seat I had happed to have been sleeping on and stared at it. After letting my breathing slow I did a quick turn and was now sitting on in the seat. My feet touched the ground and I felt my foot hit something I looked down and there sitting behind my heels was, my pole. In my panic I grabbed it. I felt better having a weapon but I didn't know how much good it would do me, since I had no idea where I was or even how I got here.

I looked around to take in my surrounds. Everything around me was metal or made of some kind of electronic. I think the only things that weren't, beside me, were the couch like chair I was sitting on, and the guy driving this hunk of metal.

_Wait a minute…this is a ship, I'm in a ship…Holy cow! Where the hell am I!_ I felt my body start to shake. I was panicking not a good thing. As fast and quietly as I could, I calmly slowed my breathing again.

_Okay_, I said to my self _I need to find out what's going on, where I am, and how I got here._ I looked at the back of the man's head again he hadn't moved or said anything the entire time. _I'll just have to ask him. After all it seems to be his ship_. With that thought I nodded and stood up from my seat and softly walked up to the man, but stopped before I made it even half way

_Wait, as far as I know he could have kidnapped me or something_. I looked down at my pole then looked back at the man's head. _I could just knock him out. Find something to tie him up and ask him when he wakes up…but what about the ship…well I could just set it on auto pilot…if I can figure out how_. I made a face thinking it over._ It looks like I don't have much of a choice._ With a final nod I raised my pole and prepared to hit him. But right before I was about to swing I stopped.

_I can't just hit him with his back turned it wouldn't be right, I mean even if he did kidnap me no one deserves to be hit with his back turned. _ I screwed up my face and agreed

"Hey," I said as I tightened my grip on the pole. He turned around and I swung. I heard a definite swear come from the man before I made contact with something making my arms shake.

"What do you think you're doing kid!" I cracked my eyes open and looked down at my hands, and saw to my astonishment that all I had hit was the side of the seat. I looked down into the seat and the man was gone. I pulled the pole to my chest so I could look over the seat to see where the man had gone, and on the ground on the side was the man it looked like he had fallen out of the chair to dodge my pole.

I was able to get a good look at the man now. He looked…well he looked old. He looked like he was only one step away from his hair turning gray. His face had a wearied look about it, which I assumed was from his age and what he did for a living. He had what looked like a tooth pick on the side of his lips which was for chewing. And I had guessed before the man was wearing goggles on his head

"I missed." I said leaning back letting my arms fall so my hands, still clamped on my pole, hand over my midriff.

"Well I sure as damn hope so! What do you think you were doing kid?" The man yelled at me pushing himself up off the ground and moved to sit back into the chair.

"Well I was trying to knock you out." I answered truthfully. He sent me this bemused look.

"I can see that Miss, but why would you try to knock out the person that saved you!" Now it was my turn to send him a bemused look.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you kidnap me?" I asked pointing at him.

"No little lady, I saved you from floating in space for the rest of your small life."

"What?" I didn't understand how I could have been floating in space. Wasn't I at the island with the others? Yes I was then there was a storm and then…Oh! That black monster beast monster thing! It kidnapped me not this…old man.

"Oh I'm sorry! You're right." I said blushing using my free hand to cover my face. I couldn't believe I had just tried to knock out an innocent man like that without even thinking. _Well for all you knew he could have been the one._ I told myself trying to rid myself of my embracement. _What are you talking about I was just being stupid and not remembering what really happened! _I restored back at myself_. Well fine have it your way._ It was funny how the fights with myself never lasted long.

"It's alright little lady, just don't go trying to hit me over the head again. I would rather not have my ship crash or get blown up by the enemy." He said to me moving around some asteroids that happened to be in his way. I watched him as he moved through the field not saying a word. I had become mesmerized by what was outside the thick walls of the small ship. I had to admit this was not what I had imagined when I thought it space.

"Cid," The man said unexpectedly

"Nice to meet you." I blurted out without much thought. I stopped and forced my mouth shut, _lord, I'm trying to kill myself with embarrassment today_. Then suddenly Cid began to laugh.

"You know I had excepted you to say 'pardon' or 'excuse me', but not 'nice to meet you' I'm surprised really." Cid said letting his laughter die down. I smiled at him not really sure what to say or do for that matter. Once his laugher had dissipated he looked up at me and asked "So what's you name little lady?"

"It's Mara." I said calmly the smile still there. Then Cid did something odd, he looked at me with a familiar glance, almost like he knew me, or at least my name. That struck me as odd since I had never even heard of Cid till today, how couldn't he even have heard of me? Cid turned back forward to face the windshield.

"It's nice to meet ya Mara." He said calmly then suddenly forcing the ship to right. I was shoved over ramming into the Cid's seat, dropping my pole in the process. I swore loudly grabbing on to the head rest in order to keep my balance. As fast as I could I used my foot to stop the pole from rolling to far from me. Carefully I rolled the pole so it now sat between my ankles

"What in the world do you think your doing?" I shouted but was forced back as he suddenly accelerated. I kept my hold on the captain's chair as Cid continued to speed up, obviously going somewhere.

Cid said nothing, he just continued on his way going as fast as he could and as reckless as he could. I noticed as he sped along that we would pass ships and every time he would pass one of said ships he would fire that them causing them to explode

"Why are you doing that?" I asked still trying to keep my grip on the seat, and hold my pole between my ankles.

"Can't let them hit us first now can I?" He said "You'd best sit down now little lady or you'll find your self getting thrown around." As soon as the words came out of his mouth I was already at my seat and attempting to buckle in. No way was I going to find myself pinned to the ceiling.

"You in?" He said turning his head around to face me. I nodded hearing the buckles click together. "Alright time to get this show on the road." Cid said then he accelerated and I closed my eyes.

After many twists and turns, even a few flips and Cid rejoicing over some destroyed enemies I realized something, I hate flying. Well at least I hate Cid's flying. And I also realized that I got air sickness. And once again it was all Cid's fault.

Finally Cid let out a whoop of victory and the ship slowed to a stop. I opened my eyes to see Cid unbuckling and moving to stand up.

"What are you doing?" I asked not making a move to unbuckle myself I didn't want to risk putting my nauseated stomach though anymore.

"Come on Mara, get your self up, I'd like you to do something for me." He said walking past me. I narrowed my eyes at him. What would he want me to do? And what ever it was I wasn't going to do it. But curiosity got the better of me so I unbuckled and followed, completely forgetting about the pole at my feet.

Once I had caught up to Cid he was standing next to the hatch. He lightly grabbed my arm and stood me in front of the hatch. I had a bad feeling about this.

"What's going on?" I asked suspicion dripping from my tone. Then Cid pushed a small button by the door and the hatch opened. Nervously I looked out side and saw a forest below me, without moving from my place. "What's this all about?"

"Well down there on that planet, is a friend of mine. She's been down there for a lot longer then she should without contacting us. So I want you to go down there and find her for me." He said this in such a calm tone you would think he was asking me to just get him a cup of coffee, not jump out of a flying ship!

"What! No I'm not going down there, your basically asking me to jump." My voice was raised.

"Yeah pretty much." How could he be so calm! He just sentenced me to my death!

"You're out of your mind!" I was frantic how could he even think I was that stupid to jump to my death

"Oh don't worry the worse thing that could happen is that you'll get a few scrapes and bruises. The trees will catch you on the way down."

"Why in the world would I want to do this for you? I don't even know you!" I asked him astonished

"You tried to knock me out." Damn, I had hoped he'd forgotten about that.

"That's not fair I thought you had kidnapped me." I said trying to not let my lip stick out in a pout

"You woulda killed us both if you'd had hit me." Damn! I growled looking away from him "Okay well my friend is easy to find since she would be the only one that can talk down there. So all you got to do is start wandering around till you find her…" I cut him off

"I still haven't agreed to anything." I informed him ready to cross my arms over my chest, even though I found that childish.

Cid frowned a bit then smiled,

"Mara as soon as you get back then I'll tell you something interesting, something to do with your friends." Cid said in his gruff voice.

"What? My friends?" I said socked, but then my body moved back in a quick motion. Cid had just pushed me. "What the Hell you do you think your doing?"

"Sorry Little lady there is no way I'm gonna go down there to meet Million year old monsters." Then he pushed me again till I stumbled right out of the hatch door heading towards the ground.

::~::

"That jerk!" I growled shoving overly large leaves out of my path, "How could he do this to me? Just push me off on some random planet and expect me to get around," I kicked a branch out of my way, anger fueling my pursuit "with no problem. Damn it why is this happening to me!" I yelled out into the dense forest. "Where am I anyway?" I asked continuing to make my way still shoving bushes out of the path.

I had to say that I was lucky. When Cid had pushed me out of the ship we had be close to the ground in turn I didn't get hurt much, besides a slightly bruised abdomen when I had landed on the tree branch

The area around me was laden with very large trees that seemed to reach up and touch the heavens. I stared up at the large leaves in a light wonder.

"How can leaves get this big anyway?" I asked pushing another bush out of my way.

Finally I stopped letting out an aggravated sigh, with my head bowed. I striated my head to look at the nearly invisible sky above me. I was in a giant forest. Everything was large the trees the leaves, even the grass was large.

"What was this place suppose to be for giants or something. Where are the beanstalks?" I said only half joking.

I couldn't laugh at my stupid joke; I mean it was kind of funny. But I couldn't really bring myself to do it, why? Because it would be just me, I was never good at making myself laugh; I could make other people laugh of course, just…not me. It was kind of like I lacked the ability to laugh by myself. A real laugh mind you, not mindless little giggles or half forced laugh's, a real laugh, the kind that shake your entire chest with it, and the ones when you can't stop laughing even after minutes pass by and your still laughing. That kind of laugh…I just can't do it

I was finally able to see the way out of the forest, after nearly tripping three times over the large tree roots and actually tripping once or twice. The light that shone brightly through the trees was gratifying, since the lush green color of the trees and ground was starting to hurt my eyes. I continued slowly on my way speeding up just a little bit still trying to be careful not to trip again.

Then there was this loud booming noise which caused my heart to fly into my throat and my body freeze. The noise was something I had never heard before, but it did sound very similar to a sound I had heard in a movie.

"No way!" I said in a low voice, shock very clear in my tone. There was no way it could be what I thought it was…could it? I felt my body start to shake fear was starting to rack through my body, _how is it possible! I mean they died out hundreds, no, Millions of years ago!_ I felt my mind telling me over and over again to run for it but curiosity got the better of me, I had to know if _that_ was what was out there.

I made my way over to the finale line of trees leading to the outside of the forest. I grabbed a low branch and hoisted myself over yet another bush and found myself outside of the forest. There was a large clearing a head of me now, a meadow no less, covered in grass and random bits of trees. But there were two things that caught my attention immediately, and those same two things that lead me to jump back and hide behind the bush.

Just some ways away were two monsters fighting. One was one I knew right off after all it was the thing that had made the noise. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. I stared at the Dinosaur taking it in. There was a Dinosaur out in the field in front of me. Why wasn't I screaming and running for it, well when you grow up having watched dinosaur movies with your friends then you are more then likely to know that if you scream loud enough that the Dinosaur _will_ hear you.

The T-Rex bent low and roared again at its enemy. I rushed my hands to my ears muffling the noise. _How is this possible! _I asked myself hands still on my ears _Dinosaurs can't be alive! They died out forever ago and yet right in front of me is a freaken __Tyrannosaurus__ Rex!_ I watched the two large monsters walk around one another. It looked like the T-Rex believed that it had the upper hand since the other was some size smaller then it.

Now the other monster I had never seen before, I was sure it wasn't a Dinosaur, very sure in fact, (when you are a little girl and have two boys for friends then you more then likely to know a basics about Dinosaurs) It was smaller then the T-rex but not by much. On it head was a single large black horn, it seemed to be its main point after all it stood out more then the rest of it did. The thing it's self was completely purple beside its eyes, tusks, and the horn. The monster's body moved around so it was facing me with the T-rex back to me. That's when I noticed the symbol on the monster's chest. It looked like a heart but it didn't at the same time. It was outlined in red with a cross in the middle everything else was black.

I stared at the symbol confused. Was it a brand? But why would there be a brand for a monster? Well they branded cows so you could tell which cow belonged to which farmer. But this didn't make sense. What would a crossed out heart mean to a farmer? What does it mean?

The T-rex roared again throwing my out of my thoughts. The Dinosaur charged towards its enemy or really its next meal, I could only guess. The ground vibrated with the Dinosaurs weight. The behemoth, that was the only thing I could think to name it, charged as well also sending shock waves as it went. I grabbed the tree nearest me trying to keep my balance. The behemoth lowered its head so its horn and tusks would be first to hit the predator.

The T-Rex let out a roar of pain as the horn pierced it throat. Blood began to leak of out the large hole. I felt my stomach turn as I watched the Behemoth rip its horn back out of the hole and away from the large predator. The T-rex let out a final roar of pain and fell to the ground dead. I felt nauseous as I watched the thing lay there with the now gaping hole in it neck. I could clearly see the Dinosaurs throat even trough all the blood. I turned away; there was no way my stomach could take it. I waited for the nausea to fade, hunch over on the ground with my hands over my belly.

Finally once it had stopped I breath and looked over that the dead Dinosaur again. Its body was still the same but the other there was something different now. The Behemoth was standing over the beast looking down at it. I assumed that it was about to eat it, so I ducked my head down below the bush again so not to see. But then there was this strange light which forced me to look up again at the two predators. And waiting for me was a bright glowing heart floating over the dead T-rex.

"…Wha?" I breathed standing up to get a better look. The heart just continued to move up towards the sky until it just vanished into some black substance until it was no more. I gasped again staring as the heart vanished. But then without warning something hit me in the back of my head.

"Ow!" I gasped grabbing the back of my head and bending forward. I quickly turned around to look behind me still rubbing the spot on my head in pain. There was nothing there. I blinked continuing to rub my head. I shock off the feeling dropping my hand and turned my head to look back at the Behemoth. But once again I was hit in the head by something. I gasped and grabbed my head again, but quickly turned around to see the culprit. Again there was no one there. I looked down at the ground below my feet hoping to see something, and sure enough there was a something out of the ordinary. I bent down and stared at the object. It was a small white sphere it looked eerily like a marble.

I then heard this strange chuckling sound I looked up into the large trees, and sting in the many braches were monkeys. But they didn't look like ordinary monkeys; almost all of them were a mixture of blue and purple and had no face except for there bright yellow eyes. I guessed that those were the males while the other I supposed were the females were a mixture of different shades of oranges with what looked like a bow on its head and earrings they were also holding a sling shot. I guessed that they were the ones that had hit me with the marble.

There were only two of female monkeys while the other five were male. My eyes widen once I notice that all of the monkeys had the same insignia on their chests just like the Behemoth had. Alarm bells rang in my head as the monkey started jumping up and down on the branches.

"Oh no" I said taking an involuntary step back. Then they pounced and I bolted, running forward away from them. Some of the male monkeys crashed into the ground behind me I wasn't sure but I did not turn to see. I could hear all of the monkeys yelling at once as if they were communicating to each other, then the sound of them following me as I ran through the woods.

_Crap! What am I going to do?_ My mind panicked,_ I can't defend myself! I have no weapon! What am I going to do! _ I felt tears come to my eyes as I ran. I had to be at my emotional limits. It was the only reason I would be crying right now, or even close to it. I had never been much of a crier. (Though I am known for crying while watching sad movies) other wise I'm not a crier. But I am crying now. I could feel the tears flowing out my eyes following the wind so they left my eyes to the space behind me.

There must really be no hope for me. I'm going to die here by some genetically breed monkeys. I'm going to end up like that T-rex bleeding and had its heart taken away. As I ran I vaguely began to wonder if the monkeys were going to eat me or not.

_You're alone that's what it is. There's no one to help you is there? You're going to die here because no one can save you. You were just a burden to them. Maybe you're just better off dead, after what you did there's no real point in living. Why carry that guilt? You've been carrying it for years why not just let it go? Please…just…_

Then the plea ended in static.

Then without warning I was pulled to the side into this bundle of trees. I let out a grunt while being pulled I nearly fell to the ground cause of it. Then my back came in contact with something and a hand was swiftly pulled over my mouth. I tried to scream my hands clawing at the other hand.

"Shhh." a clear feminine voice said in my ear. "Stay quiet till the heartless are gone." I was too freaked out to fully understand her but I got the gist of it. I tried to calm down enough so I wouldn't scream or at least stop my tears and I nodded. Then the hand slowly hand slowly moved away from me and I was able to get a swift look at it. And my only thought was _holy crap! That some long finger nails!_

"Stay here." She said pushing me against the tree and I got a good look at her. Her eyes were narrowed slightly so her they appeared to be smaller. Her white gold hair was pulled back into a pony tail but it still reached down to past her waist. She was dressed all in black armor with linings of red on the edge of the sleeves. But the one thing that threw me off was that she had ears, rabbit ears on the top of her head.

I was in shock, way to far in shock to do much of anything, so in my panic I slumped back against tree and slid to the ground and fainted.

::~::

"Are you hurt?" it was that feminine voice again. The one from earlier…what is she still doing here? Why didn't she just leave me there? I'm just a burden to her as is.

"_Then wake up_."

"Miss, are you alright?" My eyes fluttered open I lifted my head and saw I was still in the forest against the tree I had fainted on. I looked to my left and there knelt the rabbit eared woman with a bow in her hand. I gasped at her and turned my body to face her and so my legs acted as a barrier between her and me.

"Its alright, I won't hurt you." This was the first time I noticed but the woman had an accent. "Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep." I looked at her confused

"W-wha-what?" I stuttered my breathing was irregular. Oh lord, please don't let me pass out again. The woman lifted up her hand extending her finger to make a hook shape and grazed it under my eyes. And resting on her finger was the remnants of my tears. I pulled my hand up to my face and lightly touched my cheek sure enough there was a line of tears started from my eyes down to the bottom of my chin. I pulled the sleeve of my sweater and wiped away the tears

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why?" She asked me

"I shouldn't be crying at a time like this." I told her still trying to get rid of the tears that seem to keep falling from my face. I felt the woman take hold of my wrist to stop me from my vigorous rubbing.

"I can see that you've been through much. You do not belong to this planet. Where are you from?" She asked me

"The Destiny Islands."

"How did you get here? Did your world vanish?"

"Some guy named Cid pushed me off his ship." I was still crying "I'm supposed to be looking for a friend of his." The woman didn't say anything for a moment and neither did I then the dam broke "My world…you mean…the islands are…gone…" It hit me like a truck as I finally realized it "What if…what if Sora, Kairi, Riku…what if there all gone…That thing took me away while everyone else was left…Oh lord I'm alone again…" I was balling now. I felt so small to the world, and I felt responsible for what happened. That monster had in a sense warned me that was going to happen. He wanted to save me, was this what he was talking about.

There was this pressure on the back of my head until I felt it make contact with something. It was the woman's hand as she pushed my head into her shoulder.

"Just let it out." She said quietly in my ear…at least I thought it was her…now that I think about it I don't think it was at all.

::~::

We were walking some where, where I wasn't so sure. I was still getting over my crying fit. I held on to the Fran's arm letting her act as guide for me. I had learned Fran's name a while ago while we walked. We both exchanged names. Neither of us talked much Fran seemed focused on finding something while I was trying not to start crying again.

We walked for quiet a while and I was starting to get tired. My balling had already given me a hangover (nausea and all) and that in its self made me tired.

"Fran, where are we going?" I asked her, my hand pressed onto my forehead trying to calm the headache.

"To what I came to this planet for." She responded

"And what's that?" I asked

She turned her head to face me a small smile "Wait and you will see." I raised an eyes brow but nodded none the less.

We walked for some time before the forest thinned out and we met up with the side of a mountain. Fran looked at the mountain side her gaze up and eyes narrowed. I was about to ask what was wrong but she suddenly turned to the right and began walking dragging me along with her. As we walked I noticed that all of the strange creatures I had seen earlier like the monkeys were running around us. And when ever one would get to close Fran would simply kick them or something of that nature and they would fade into darkness and a heart would float up into the air just like the T-rex's had but this time it didn't fade into darkness.

"What are those things?" I asked after Fran had killed off another of the male monkeys

"Heartless, they're creatures, born out of the darkness of human's hearts." She answered swigging her leg towards another 'Heatless' sending it flying towards a nearby tree where it to was blasted into the darkness its heart fading away "That heart will return to it owner, now that it is free from the heartless."

"Oh, I think I get it." I answered not entirely truthful, but my head hurt so I can get away with it.

"There," Fran said pointing "that is where we're going."

Then I saw the entrance to a cave…figures.

"Why a cave?" I asked

"Inside that cave is the most valuable thing that this planet has."

"Really!" I asked shocked "What are we going to do steal it?" I asked not sure what else to say. I mean she had just told me the most precious thing this planet has is in a cave we're about to go into.

"No, But I need to see it." Fran directed me towards the cave

"See what," I kind of demanded "What could be in there that you just have to see."

"Look at all the heartless." She instructed pointing inside the cave. Doing as commanded I looked around me. I took a small in take of breath. The place was crawling with them. I turned to face Fran

"We're going in there?" I asked fear shaking my voice box. Fran only smiled. Then she walked forward pulling out her bow taking an arrow out with it.

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at her. She didn't answer she only rose her bow and pulled the arrow back towards the on slot of heartless. Then she closed her eyes. I watched as nothing happened I was about to ask her what she was doing when I found myself transfixed as the tip of the arrow began to glow. And it glowed brighter until the tip burst into flame. I stared amazed by what had just happened.

Then Fran let go releasing the arrow into the cave. I could see the arrow's descent into the cave, by the flame emanating from it. The cave was dark again. I started to speak when my words were cut off by a sudden flash of purple light coming from the cave. I covered my eyes and turned away from the light. Then I felt someone grab a hold of my arm and began to drag me. I opened my eyes and saw Fran forcibly pulling me into the cave.

"Wha…" But she cut me off

"We must hurry. The magic will wear off soon." She told me taking her long strides nearly knocking me over every time she her leg swung back.

As I ran I glanced around me and I noticed that all of the heartless were frozen, most looked to be frozen in half step, like they had suddenly stopped moving all together. I stared shocked. _Can Fran stop time?_ I asked myself with thinking of no other conclusion

We ran all the way to the every end of the cave and waiting for us was a wall. A wall, a dead end, nothing else, no big treasures nothing, but a wall.

"Fran…there's nothing here." I told her turning to face her. She ignored me as she walked up to the wall and touched it with the pads of her fingers. Nothing happened, "Fran," then Fran stepped back away from the wall I watched as this light came from the wall creating an outline.

At first I thought it was simply making a triangle but quickly dropped the idea when it began to circle at the top making a keyhole.

"What is that? A keyhole?" I asked Fran looking back from her and the keyhole.

"Yes, this is what I have come to see." She told me looking closely at the hole.

I walked closer to the wall following Fran. I wanted to examine the now glowing keyhole.

"What is it?" I asked

"The keyhole of this world." _What?_ "This world it being consumed by the heartless," Fran stepped away from the keyhole and pointed inside. I had just noticed that the keyhole was really a hole, not just an outline. "You see that darkness?" I looked closer then jumped back in shock

"There are eyes back there." I said pointing

"That's the heartless. They have invaded the heart of the world."

"Worlds have hearts."

"Yes." I looked down inside the cavity wanting to remember the eyes I had seen so I would not be shocked next time…if there was a next time. (Which I hoped not) Then suddenly my legs began to shake just like the rest of my body. Not only that but pain pierced my stomach. I doubled over my knees crashing to the ground hands over my abdomen in pain, _what's going on?_

"The magic's is wearing off, heartless are begun to move." Fran yelled since the heartless movement was too loud for her to speak normally. "Come we must leave." she told me dropping down to my level lightly grabbing a hold of my arm

"I can't," tried to finish my sentence but the pain was to great

"What is wrong?" She asked me but I could only shake my head. "The gods do no smile on us." I heard Fran make a noise then there was this flash of light and the pain vanished.


End file.
